The Trip
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki's new relationship seems stable, then Hikaru wins a trip for two to Greece, Haruhi ends up coming with him… on the week of her birthday. Chaos follows both home and abroad with jealousy, mixed feelings and unrequited love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a joint story although it is on my account it is co-written by destroy this city of delusion (Jo). For this chapter Jo wrote Hikaru I wrote Haruhi.**

**Disclaimer: We do not in any shape or form own Ouran high school host club although if we did Haruhi and Hikaru would definitely be together.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru's P.O.V.<p>

We used to come in a package; Hikaru and Karou. But now that's all changed and we have a new addition to the group. Haruhi was always a great asset to the host club- girl or not- and now she is a great friend. She has been dating Tamaki for a few months now and they seem to be in love. It's cute honestly if slightly sickening, their secret hugs and kisses but love is not for me. I'm alone in the world apart from Karou but I'll figure my life out somehow.

Today Tamaki and Haruhi came into the club together, shooting each other those strange soppy looks, and I couldn't help doing a retching noise behind their back.

"Shut up Hikaru!" Haruhi could still tell us apart, which I still found rather creepy. No longer can we play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, because Haruhi would just swoop in and tell them.

"We have a lot of clients today, and I want everyone to turn it up a notch. I want more charm, class and more you! We want to show off your personalities!" Tamaki announced. He always wanted us to do more, and quite frankly, I think I have reached my limit. The brotherly love acts are still going strong, and the girls are still knocked out by it.

"So Tamaki, how is it going with Haruhi?" I liked to show an interest. After all, she is my friend, and I would kill him if he hurt her.

"Good actually! I know I have always loved her, and I didn't know if she ever felt the same way. Now I can share my feelings with her, I hope she loves me back." His confession as always seemed over the top, but there was something about it that was rather heartwarming.

"I always thought that you two had a connection, you're a good couple." I found myself saying, even though I didn't whole heartedly mean it, there was just something about the two of them that wasn't quite right.

"I think so," He was smiling that lovesick smile of his. "Her birthday is next week, and I am throwing her a massive party! All the Host Club are invited and any of her old friends. I don't want anybody missing it."

"Sounds exciting! I love parties!"

The Host Club session went well, and everyone loved it. Tamaki is already planning a theme for next session, and at the moment its hippy theme. Lord help us all!

Kyoya came over at the end, and gave me a letter though how he had got it I did not bother to ask, Kyoya was always a mystery.

"This was delivered this morning for you."

I had no idea what it was; I never get post apart from on birthdays. Except...maybe I won that competition Karou made me enter? Something about a paragraph describing our dream holiday, we tried to come up with the silliest paragraphs possible. I can't remember what the prize was, and I had almost zero chance of winning anyway. I opened the letter and two pieces of paper drifted out onto the floor:

"Two Tickets To Greece. 3Rd - 10th of July."  
>That's next week.<p>

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I walked into the club with Tamaki clutching onto my arm. Ever since the Ouran Fair we've been closer than ever before. I'm not really the love sick type but we are pretty close, in small ways. He sends me a message to say good morning every day, and picks me up with that stupid smile of his, which I can't help but smile back to. He gets me presents even though he knows I'm not very materialist, but he puts so much thought into them it's really touching. When we kiss, I feel special and wonderful and safe in an all too cliché way.

We have to be a bit careful though, the girls would probably get jealous if they saw us kissing or something. Then again Renge, who still hasn't determined my gender, told us how cute we were and what a great piece of moe we would make, when she burst out the ground from where ever she hides. But as much as I don't like admitting it, I like working at the host club and so I'll keep up with the pretence of being a boy for a while.

As we walk in I flash a smile at Hikaru, who despite his and Kaoru's teasing has been a good friend lately, taking a lot of interest in me and Tamaki. And he's probably one of the people I'm closest to out of all of the host club.

We're doing pretty well me and Tamaki, at first I thought it might not work out, we're so different, and yet it doesn't seem to matter we just balance each other out. Last night we went on a date to the "commoners" cinema. I told him we could just watch a movie at his unnecessarily large mansion but he seems to really want to try out my lifestyle. As far as I could tell we didn't scare too many people, sure he was shocked at the amount of adverts we had to watch, yelled at the couple making out in front of us, and did some sort of strange dance when he put his arm around me. It could have been worse.

Like when I told him it was my birthday next week, he's more excited than I am.

"Hey Haruhi, the guests will be arriving soon, I'm just giving everyone a prep talk," I gave him a smile and nodded knowing it was time for business.

I tuned out as I often did as Tamaki proceeded to give another of his inspirational speeches to everyone, being his usual melodramatic self. It's hard to believe someone who's so narcissistic could be in love with someone else. Love, that's a pretty strong word Haruhi, sure I like Senpai… a lot, but do I love him? I wave that thought out of my mind as the girls come in and my regulars sat down.

"So Haruhi we heard it was your birthday next week,"

"Gee, I wonder how you found that out?" I muttered whilst shooting glares at Tamaki, who seemed to grown small and shrink into a corner. Much to the alarm of the girls around him.

"We were thinking of getting you something," Said one of the girls shyly.

"Oh no you don't have to do that!" I really didn't want them spending lots of money on me.

"But we really want to!" They all chorused with identical smiles.

One of the most rewarding things about working at a host club is the girl's smiles. Tamaki wasn't exaggerating. It was one of the reasons I want to stay here with all my friend's as long as possible, to make other people happy and have fun. And much as I knew I couldn't I didn't want that dream to go away. But all things have to end, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey we're back! Thank you to Cartoonstar for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran high school host club, some lucky rich person does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's P.O.V.<strong>

I couldn't wait to get home. Kaoru had gone home early because of some coursework that he had to catch up on.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I won that competition! We're off to Greece, baby!"

"You're kidding me Hikaru, you're paragraph was even worse than mine! Greece?"

"Yep! We leave on Saturday."

"Isn't Haruhi's birthday then?"

"Yeah...about that..."

"What Hikaru? What?"

"Oh nothing...It'll be fine, Tamaki's not planning anything too big."

"Good." He coughed. "Though that's not really like Tamaki, he usually leaps at the chance to hold a massive party and show off." * cough, cough *

"You alright Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a cold or something"

Somewhere along the line Tamaki was going to find out. And I couldn't be there when it happened. At the worst, he could kick me out of the Host Club in some sort of melodramatic fit, but he knows how many customers we bring in. Without our 'Forbidden Love' acts, then the whole place would fall apart. But he will freak out completely, especially since he has already warned me.

"Hey... Tamaki" I walked in to Music Room #3 expecting no-one to be there before school had started.

"Hi ummm..." He paused.

"It's Hikaru." Me and Kaoru don't spend all our time together now, so people struggle. "What are you doing here?"

"Planning Haruhi's party. I have done lots of parties before, but this one has to be even more special than the others."

"Yeah...it'll be great..." If he only finds out after we're on that plane, then we can always immigrate to Greece.

"Hika-chan!" Oh great, it's Honey. Nice thing to break the awkward silence though.

"Hi Honey," Me and Tamaki said.

"So Kaoru tells me that you are going to Greece next week Hika-chan!" Oh no. Please no.

"Next week!" Screamed Tamaki.

"No!" I squealed. Hunny sensed he had done something wrong, and walked out of the room quietly and quickly.

"Is it true Hikaru?" I stepped back.

"No, No, No! Well...yes...maybe..."

"Maybe? Come on Hikaru! I told you yesterday clearly that you needed to be here next week! Do you not get that?"

"I won a competition! I have to go! You can't stop me!"

"This is for Haruhi!" He was really working himself up into a frenzy now.

"I know. She doesn't care about parties, or birthdays, or presents, she just wants you!"

"Leave here right now. And don't even think about coming back." He pointed, his face bright red and shaking in anger. As I left I could hear him muttering about selfish, shady twins.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I breathed in the summer breeze I quite liked walking up to school especially now with all the flowers and…

"Haruhi!"

I jumped about ten feet into the air with a shout of "Aghh, Tamaki, you seriously need to stop doing this!" He needed to stop sneaking up on people like that, one day someone would not survive these surprise attacks.

"Next week's your birthday!" He looked at me like I should be jumping around and singing.

"And…" I deadpanned.

He grinned, in that slightly scary way of his. "I'm throwing you a massive party, of course, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"A much less annoying one" I muttered, he didn't answer though, he probably didn't even hear. He was in Tamaki's mind, a very scary place. As he bounced around I heard words such as 'spectacular' 'mind blowing' and 'unforgettable' I rolled my eyes at his over hyperness. Seriously though where did he get all this energy from? It was still early morning; no one human should be this active. He was still away from reality as we reached school seemingly playing a romantic scene we were supposed to have on a balcony at my party. He got like this from time to time the best thing to do was ignore it.

As we draw closer to school I noticed that the usual millions of students milling about outside have disappeared inside. Oh great, if I was late for French, I was dead.

"I've got to go to class Senpai,"

"No my love don't go!" Melodramatic as always, he was a drama queen to the core.

"I'll see you at the host club," I said quickly, hoping to avoid a scene or 'the eyes'.

"What no goodbye kiss?" He exclaimed giving me that puppy dog look that no one can resist. Man, he always pulled that one. And no one can resist, not even Kyoya, well most of the time.

I sighed, although I was grinning, reaching up and placing a light kiss onto his cheek. I headed off to class before he could try to get me to help pick colour schemes for my party, or worse a dress. I can just about stand shopping on my own, but shopping with Tamaki is like shopping with my dad - impossible.

**.**

As I came round the corner to the host club I heard shouting and then a banging of a door as Hikaru ran past me. I stared after him for a minute before pushing the door open. Tamaki sat brooding in a corner growing mushrooms, I thought I had got him out of that habit…

"Tamaki?" No reply. I tried again.

"Senpai?"

"That shady Hikaru and his twin going off to Greece well I don't need them, you know I could do without their tricks and as for their respect I have met better dogs with…." He was muttering to himself.

I gently touched his shoulder, before sitting next to him, he jumped.

"Ah Haruhi didn't see you there," He sweat dropped.

"I figured as much, so what was the argument about?"

"Those twins trying to sneak off to Greece on _your_ birthday!"

They were fighting over that?

"Well, I don't mind my birthday doesn't have to be a big thing," I said honestly.

"What! Haruhi how could you say such a thing, they can't just leave you on your birthday their supposed to be your friends!"

"I know but I wouldn't mind if my birthday was quieter," I sat beside him, and enclosed is massive paw into mine. "Like just the two of us."

He shifted closer to me and sighed, it was good to know I could clear him out of these moods of his.

"I don't want those two going off into their own world again; they need to remember others feelings too. And they won't always have each other. But perhaps I was a bit harsh, after all, they are quite new to this friendship thing."

"We all worry for them sometimes, but it's only a week long trip to Greece maybe they do could with a break from the host club, it does get a bit weird sometimes,"

Tamaki thought for a moment.

"I'll go apologise maybe I could persuade them to leave the other behind and take someone else,"

I chuckled. "Yeah like that's gonna happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New chapter thank you to Cartoonstar, Gingiie666, Miaka 1977j and** **Vatala Darkmist for reviewing, you guys are the best. Hope you like the new chapter it's a bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Probably never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's P.O.V.<strong>

"Sorry Hika-chan," Honey had come to me and apologized for his mistake earlier in a real state.

"It's alright Honey, Tamaki would have found out anyway. I guess I will miss the host club though…"

"You're leaving forever!" He suddenly broke into floods of tears and started wailing loudly. People were giving us odd looks as I tried my best to shut him up. I don't really know whether I could believe it either to be honest. Ever since Tamaki forced me and Kaoru in to this club, it has felt like a family to me. It has also helped me and Kaoru to make friends with other people in our school, people aren't just toys anymore. I just can't imagine life without the Host Club. I dread to think what I am going to tell Kaoru…

'Hi bro, just got us kicked out of our whole social circle because I lied to you. But hey, we can still go to Greece.' No. He will kill me. He is one of those people that believe honesty is the best thing. And I lied to him.

When I get home, I expect an angry Kaoru standing at the door. News travels fast round here, especially bad news. Instead, I see a scrap of paper taped to the front door.

'To Hitachiins, Kaoru Hitachiin has been found ill by the butler, and has been taken into the safe care of Ward 15 of the City Hospital. Feel free to come and visit'

The first selfish thought that pops into my head is 'Who will go with me to Greece?' but that thought gets overcome with worry for Kaoru. The chauffer has already got the limousine out, and he takes me straight to the hospital. I skid along corridors and stumble up staircases until I eventually find Ward 15.

"Kaoru!" I run across the shiny polished floor over to his bed, which gets me a few dirty looks from the nurses. But I don't apologize. I haven't get time for that.

"Hikaru! God, I'm so bored, thank goodness you came!" He croaks the words, and I wince at the sound.

"What is wrong with you Kaoru? I have been so worried all the way here!"

"Oh don't worry! It's just a bad flu. And no, I won't be able to come to Greece Kaoru, sorry," I felt a weight off my shoulders now I knew that he wasn't in any kind of danger.

"I can't go without you Kaoru! We can just go some other time, Mum and Dad will pay for us to go, its fine."

"No, no, no Hikaru! I would feel so guilty if it was my fault that you didn't go. Plus this trip is all inclusive and you get a bunch of free gifts there too that you have to claim. Ask one of the others to go with you."

"Oh yeah…about that…I've got some bad news Kaoru…"

"What?"

"I, well maybe we, have been kicked out of the Host Club." I try and say it as quickly as possible, but Kaoru's illness has not affected his hearing.

"How? And I could still go if it's all your fault." Uh oh…He was getting angry.

"Well you know I told you about how Tamaki was not doing anything for Haruhi's birthday? I lied. He told me that morning that he was planning this massive party, and would kill anyone who wasn't there. But I didn't want you to worry, so I told you it was alright. Then you told Honey about it, and he came in when me and Tamaki were talking, and told Tamaki, and Tamaki went a bit mad and kicked me out…"

"You did what!?"

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I stood outside the Hitachiins mansion, staring up at the masses of land that belongs to the two shady twin's parents.

"Rich bastards." I muttered under my breath as I rang the bell, outside what I was guessing was the front door.

"Hello welcome to the Hitachiin's current house of residence," of course they have more than one house I thought. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka I'm here to see the twins,"

"Ah I'm afraid Master Karou has been taken ill and is residing at the hospital, Master Hikaru only just returned and he is not really fit to see anyone at the moment but…"

"It's alright let her in," I heard a voice behind him.

"As you wish," the butler bowed and made his way out, but not before shooting me a very snobbish look.

"Sorry about him he's always been like that," Hikaru said airily. "What brings you here Haruhi; you don't come here very often?"

Ha, understatement I never went to any of the host club member's houses, apart from Tamaki.

"I heard about the argument you had with Tamaki."

"News really does travel fast," He mused, his eyes lit up as if he's just remembered something. "Urm you should probably come into the sitting room, since you're a guest."

I followed him onto a large sofa and sat next to him, wondering when he became so formal, and who had drilled these manners into him.

"Well about half the school heard you two shouting at each other, so news of the argument spread quickly." I said wryly

He sighed, and leaned onto the arm of the sofa, gazing into the distance. "I can't believe I got me and Karou booted out the host club."

"Don't worry I convinced Tamaki to let you rejoin, it's only a week off to Greece I don't mind."

"Are you sure," His eyes surveyed me with some surprise in them. "It is your birthday after all."

"You know me Hikaru, I don't want anything too big, I mean I'd want you to be there, but its Greece you won a competition, what are the chances of that?

"Thanks Haruhi," He smiled for the first time since I'd arrived. "You're the best."

We sat there smiling at each other for a minute. I shifted closer, and so did Hikaru. We got closer and closer. Until we were inches apart. My heart was racing as I stared into his orange almost cat like eyes. Hikaru leaned down and… hugged me. To my surprise I found myself blushing.

"Thanks Haruhi," He muttered from on top of my head. "I really don't want to leave the host club."

"Hey, no problem." I forced it to sound as casual as possible.

Why was I so disappointed he didn't kiss me? I like Tamaki don't I? I mean why get so flustered? It's only Hikaru, for God's sake. Hikaru let me go and I found myself missing his warmth. The atmosphere suddenly changed as we sat there awkwardly for a minute, trying to avoid each other's eyes.

"So how's Karou doing?" I felt the relief, as the moment of unease vanished.

"He's okay it's not too serious, thankfully, a bit of flu."

"I'm glad to hear that." I really was, though that left a rather large question about Greece to be answered.

"That reminds me now that Karou's gone; who am I going to take to Greece? I mean Honey and Mori would hate to be apart, and Tamaki and I had that fight, and Kyoya, well don't even go there…."

He looked at me, and I could already tell what he was going to say, and my reply. "Hey Haruhi, how do you fancy a trip to Greece for your birthday?"

"Hikaru! I can't just go to Greece it's my birthday next week, and Tamaki's planning a big birthday party for me, you heard him, he would be devastated if I went!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," He seemed to almost droop into the floor, and I felt bad even though I knew this was probably part of some big game. "Though they do have lots of fancy tuna in Greece."

"Hmm fancy tuna," Fancy tuna, I never did get to try some of it, I can just imagine it now, sweet and succulent and soft… I guess this would be good for the twins too, I rationalised, I mean some time apart could do them a world of good, not to mention it would be a great birthday treat. Suddenly the offer seemed so tempting and i couldn't bring myself to refuse anymore.

"Fine I'll go but I'm going to have a hard time convincing Tamaki."

"Haruhi he loves you if you really want to go he'll let you, and spending some time apart could strengthen your bond as a couple." I knew I shouldn't listen; he was probably prepared to say anything so he wasn't alone in Greece, but there was something about this holiday that sounded just right.

"Well I hope that's true, you two haven't even fixed your last argument yet."

"I'm sure he'll listen to you." He flashed me a cheeky grin and a felt a heat inside. Which I quickly tried to banish, I had to keep things between me and Hikaru strictly platonic.

Hikaru had made up his mind and this was a great opportunity for all of us. I just had to convince Tamaki, though I have a feeling Tamaki wouldn't agree very easily, but if I really wanted to go he would listen. Hikaru said Tamaki loves me, is that true? Can I return his feelings? I was feeling something towards Hikaru earlier, after all, am I really going to become one of those girls who has feelings for nearly everyone? Or was it all just natural to have feelings for other people? All I seem to be able to do is ask questions, and I don't seem to be getting any answers. Maybe this holiday will help me with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Earlier update than usual. Thank you to all our great and kind reviewers' cartoonstar, Mina Hoshi, Vatala Darkmist, DanniWasHere and Gingiie666. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran High school host club.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's P.O.V.<strong>

"You're going where?!" I practically fell backwards, I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that shout, but I guess I would be in for it soon.

"Greece..." Poor Haruhi. I felt kind of sorry for her having to put with Tamaki day in day out. I would just go insane! We're friends, so I guess I have to protect her.

"Sorry Tam-"

"You're next Hitachiin! Don't think you can get away with this!" Okay, so now I know how it feels. And it is not good.

"Don't blame Haruhi! I invited her; she's just being a good friend! Kaoru is ill, and Haruhi will be a good travelling companion."

"Companion? How will I cope without my darling Haruhi for a week?" So now he was doing his over dramatic part. He could cope! Maybe it would be good for them to have a bit of time apart.

"Oh shut up Tamaki! It will be a great birthday treat for Haruhi eh?"

"I already planned a birthday treat!" He was practically in tears now and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"A treat that Haruhi doesn't want! She would hate a big party, she told me!" It sounded so childish, almost like telling tales.

"She told you what? Let's ask her then shall we?" We turned around to see Haruhi gone, and the door swinging behind her. At least I knew what she wanted. She wanted to come with me.

**.**

Saying goodbye is always hard, especially when it's your ill twin brother who you are hardly ever apart from. I went down to the hospital after the argument as soon as I realized that now is the last visiting hours before me and Haruhi fly out tomorrow. If Tamaki doesn't hold her captive that is.

When I arrived at the hospital Kaoru was sitting up in bed, but looking paler than ever. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't risk getting ill now. He looked so vulnerable, so frail, and so small. I wanted to wrap him up in blankets and take him home.

"Hikaru!" His voice was still scratchy and harsh.

"Kaoru, Hi! I've decided to take Haruhi on the trip to Greece!"

"Great! I bet Tamaki wasn't too keen on the idea though."

"You're telling me! I just got out of a mega argument with him."

"Poor you! I'm glad it wasn't me."

"Kaoru, me and Haruhi fly out tomorrow morning."

"Bye...I'll try and get better. But don't go worrying about me, have fun!" He reached out his hand and I took it. I might get ill, but so what? After all this is my brother.

"Bye brother." Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised how much I would miss Kaoru.

"Don't cry," He grinned, though he looked pretty upset as well, "Oh and Hikaru take good care of Haruhi. And remember, she has a boyfriend already, and that she is a friend."

Wise words from Kaoru, he knows me too well. Left in a room alone with a girl for over an hour, and something will happen. I just have to remember to actually stick to them.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I stared at him, his blonde hair glinting in the light, as it always did, a hand running through it, blue eyes shining sadly and that angelic face of his. I needed to drink all the details in, because if all went to plan I wouldn't be seeing him again for a while.

"Tamaki?" I couldn't leave like this. He knew I'd made up my mind about going to Greece but I needed him to see why I wanted to go. "Tamaki, stop sulking, you obviously want to talk to me otherwise you wouldn't have let me into your house,"

He stayed where he was for a minute before finally saying,

"Why Haruhi, why do you want to go?"

"For many reasons, the twins could do with some time apart, it would be a great birthday treat, and who else is he going to invite Tamaki?" I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't know but someone else, I mean what about us? Won't we be affected by the time apart?"

"No this can only strengthen our bond, it's about trust. Don't you trust me?" I was almost deliberating guilt tripping him and I felt bad for it, but for some reason I was desperate for this holiday.

"Of course I do its just Hikaru I don't trust!"

"If you're really that concerned then you can ring me every day, okay?"

He was torn, between trying to cling onto me or letting me go, and I knew it must be a really awful position I'd put him in. "Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like it… and I'm still not letting Hikaru back into the host club." He said stubbornly, determined to try and hurt Hikaru like he'd hurt him, his bottom lip stuck out. And I had the urge to lean across and kiss him, and stop that ridiculous expression. I didn't knowing we needed to talk first.

"Why not let him back in, you know how much he loves it?"

"He's defied me for too long,"

"All he's doing is going to Greece," I sighed, knowing how desperately he needed the host club and how desperately it needed him.

"Yeah on your birthday, and then he convinces you to go with him!"

"I told you why I want to go."

"Haruhi this is one of those things that you can't get over easily."

He sounded so serious when he said that. With his fun bubbly personality you would never suspect a side to Tamaki like this. A side he rarely showed, but when he did you knew it was important. I knew this argument was pointless and that we weren't getting anywhere. The reason I came to Tamaki's in the first place was to make up, at this rate we'd just keep on going round in circles.

"Tamaki let's stop fighting. If I'm going to tomorrow this could be our final moments together for a while can't we make the most of it?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. Blue meeting brown. "You're right, what would you like to do?"

"What about the fair?"

"You mean the place commoners go on rides and eat fatty foods?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Sorry of course we shall go to the fair my beautiful princess, our carriage waits!"

He danced off completely in his own world. I followed him shoulders slightly bent. With this enthusiasm it was going to be a long day.

**.**

We journeyed round the park going on the scariest rides, where Tamaki would scream and I would try not to vomit, feeding each other cotton candy and playing games to win stuffed animals, one of which I tucked under my arm. I couldn't resist a cute, pink rabbit. Tamaki had exclaimed over the wonders of commoners yet again, as I explained for about the millionth time that a hot dog didn't actually contain dog.

Finally after all the screaming on rides we came to the Ferris wheel. We queued for what seemed hours behind other couples, until it was our turn. The gondola slowly made its way up showing us the incredible view of the bright lights of the theme park and city beyond. I snuggled up close to Tamaki and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I had a really good day today Tamaki," I said into his side, allowing myself to be more intimate in this privacy

"So did I." He said, and I know he really meant it.

"We should do this again sometime,"

"Sure after you come back from Greece," He turned his head slightly before burying his face in my hair.

"I'm going to miss you Haruhi," He mumbled.

"I'll miss you too Tamaki," I could feel my voice was almost breaking as my eyes started well up. I tried to swallow the lump at the back of my throat, but it was impossible. The tears streamed down my face as I hugged Tamaki close to me. In response Tamaki rocked me back and forth, whilst making smoothing noises.

"I want you to have a good time in Greece Haruhi; I-I hope you have an amazing time, and you find whatever it is you're looking for out there."

These words meant to bring comfort just made me feel worse. How could I leave Tamaki, why was I even having these doubts? He was being so thoughtful, I mean at first maybe he was upset but that was understandable. I felt this overwhelming sadness like this goodbye was forever rather than for a week.

"Hey," he said softly grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes. His bright azure eyes calmed me, as he leaned in and our lips met. I leaned properly into him, moving around so I was on his lap, with his hands wrapped around my head and neck, and mine around his overly formal shirt collar that he always insisted on wearing. Sure me and Tamaki had kissed before, but never with so much passion This was different. This was goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello yello, we are back with a shiny new chapter. Thanks to Cartoonstar, Gingiie666, Mina Hoshi, Girl- in- the- tiger- kimono, Vatala Darkmist and Midnightstar19 for the reviews I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the Apanema Resort.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru P.O.V<strong>

I've never been in an airport before. I've been abroad of course; it's just that we usually go to in our private jet on the air field behind our house. Haruhi laughs as I tell her this. She finds all of our 'posh' things funny, and brings us back down to earth when she tells us about her life. I remember our first 'date'. I haven't really thought about it much since then, but these last few days it has been coming up in my mind a lot. And I have this urge to always go and talk to her when I see her in the corridors, but I have a sneaky feeling Tamaki is always watching her, and I'm not really his favorite person at the moment.

"Hikaru? Come here, we need to check in!" I doubt she has been abroad much, but she seems to be completely organized and she knows her way round this place. She navigates her way through all the little corridors like she's lived here all her life.

"Coming Haruhi. Have you got my passport?" She had taken charge of the important documents too, and was probably right to do so. Who knows what could have happened if it was just me and Kaoru? We probably would have been stuck here.

We checked in and went through one of the metal detector things. Luckily neither of us set it off, but I had some toiletries confiscated from my hand luggage. Haruhi laughed at some of the stuff I had taken. But I have got into those habits from Tamaki making sure we all looked perfect for the club. Then I remembered there would be no point anymore. I froze to the spot feeling deflated and annoyed and Haruhi had to drag me to the departure gate.

'DEPARTURE FOR GREECE, MYKONOS LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES.'

My stomach tightened when Haruhi grabbed my hand. Why? I couldn't say. My mind was all mixed up, and I couldn't sort out my feelings. I just wanted a normal holiday with a friend. But I was scared that it would never happen.

Haruhi was excited enough for both of us though. She wasn't talking all the time, but she had this permanent grin on her face. It made me happy too, but every time I wanted to talk to her, I thought of Tamaki. I don't know why this would stop me; after all, I was just her friend.

"Hikaru? Are you alright? You're not talking."

"Um...yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous about the flight."

"You'll be fine Hikaru! I just can't wait to get there; we're going to have a great time!"

Her enthusiasm brought a small smile to my face. "I can't wait either! It's just...well...I dunno..."

I couldn't tell her exactly what I was thinking because I didn't quite know myself. We showed the people our boarding passes and went to take our seats on the plane. Now we were on the plane, I knew there was no going back. I was going to Greece with Haruhi - and I was going to have fun.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I looked down from my window seat in the areoplane at the surrounding countryside. I'd flown before but I haven't been abroad for a while. In fact I had only just got my passport. I still loved flying though, the feeling of being in the air and high above everyone else, the view was amazing too, and I took a few pictures on the camera Hikaru brought with us. The patchwork fields below and wispy clouds, the intense blueness of the sky. How could I not take a few photos?

"Why are you taking so many photos," Came Hikaru's voice, that sounded bored. "It's just a plane trip?"

I gave him an eye roll. "If you ever paused and looked at the world, Hikaru, you would want to take pictures too,"

He paused for a minute like he was intensely thinking. "Naaaaaah,"

I huffed at that, but tried to let it go. "Fine your loss," I spotted him pointing to something, and I thought hopefully for a second that he may have actually seen something of interest.

"Look the air hostess, now there's a wonder I really wanted to see,"

While Hikaru ordered masses of food, I wondered about what he had said. He and Karou were really in their own little bubble. And I'd come to realise that it was up to me to help break it and get them to experience the world fully. Whilst they had an unbreakable bond, the twosome ignored that they needed to become separate people, sharing your existence with someone wasn't healthy.

A message came over the loudspeaker that we were landing and we needed to buckle our seatbelts. We scrambled to fasten them, as we came closer and closer to Greece I felt the excitement wash over me. I couldn't believe we were finally here. Greece.

We got off the plane and were greeted by the warmth of the sun. Though our journey wasn't over yet as we were staying on one of Greeks many islands, and had to take a short boat trip and then a taxi to get there. It was late by the time we were in our cab, and with all the jet lag and exhaustion of the busy day, I was fading fast. Hikaru had already fallen asleep, snoring lightly. I gave up all hopes of staying awake and let myself drift slowly off to sleep….

I woke up to the sound of someone shouting. Some of it in what I was assuming was Greek and some of it in a language I could actually understand.

"Get your boyfriend awake, now please!"

"What!" I shouted, me and Hikaru certainly weren't a couple, when had we ever in fact done anything to look like a couple? That's when I realized I was leaning on Hikaru's shoulder and he had his arm around me. Okay so maybe we looked a bit like a couple at the moment but that gave the taxi driver no right to assume. Besides we did unconsciously it doesn't count, does it?

"Payment." He grunted.

I grumbled but got out the correct amount, this taxi driver was getting no tip. I then shook Hikaru awake, and pushed his arm off me.

"Wake up, we're here!"

"Ehh.. what sup.. what happened?"

I rolled my eyes at his confusion, annoyed after the taxi driver's remarks. I grabbed my water bottle and splashed some in his face.

"What was that for!?" he shrieked flailing his arms around, before settling them on his hips like an indignant child.

"We. Are. Here." I repeated, pointing out the window for emphasis.

"Well you didn't have to wake me up like that; I need delicate awakenings not harsh horrible ones!"

"Hormonal teenagers." the taxi driver muttered under his breath in Greek. He spoke up again in a language he knew they understood.

"Listen you two I'm sure you are very excited about this trip but please keep it for the bedroom."

"Bah... Me... Him...Her..."

A new voice joined the shouting, leaning in through the window of the cab. "Hello I'm Stavros Papadopoulos the owner of the Apanema Resort!" His booming voice, rose over all the others. "You're Hikaru Hitachiin the winner of the trip, correct?"

"Ummm yes." Hikaru answered, looking slightly unsure.

"I presume this is your girlfriend?"

"What is it with everyone saying we're together?" I muttered, still bitter about the taxi driver.

"Well then it's a good thing we didn't book you a double bed," Stavros said in what I think was a joking voice.

"Can we just go to our room please?" Hikaru begged. Of course he wanted to sleep.

"Certainly." Stavros said with a smile, opening the door, and shaking both our hands.

A few staff came out and helped us with our suitcases. As we went in I paused to look at the beauty and cleanliness of the place. It was decorated traditional Greek style, and the large open windows and doors showed us the sea which was a clear turquoise. Stavros gave us a brief tour of the hotel, and then showed us to our rooms. I had just started unpacking when my phone started ringing. Strange who could be calling me? There was no caller ID.

"Haruhi!"

"Who is this?"

"It's me!"

"Sorry I don't know a me." I said sarcastically, though I now recognised the voice. Perhaps I was still angry from the assuming Greeks, or maybe I was just angrier that I felt happy, when someone thought I was Hikaru's girlfriend.

"Your boyfriend who said he would call as soon as you got there, or have you forgotten me already?"

"Calm down senpai of course I haven't forgotten you," Though I felt guilty because I kind of had.

"Is Hikaru treating you ok?" The concern in his voice was almost overwhelming.

"I guess, yeah. He's his usual self." I could almost see the panic on the other side of the phone. "Tamaki, he hasn't done anything shady, don't worry."

"Good, is the hotel nice?"

"It's beautiful," I filled Tamaki in on all the details, missing out the accusations of me and Hikaru being a couple. We said our goodbyes and Tamaki promised to ring tomorrow. He wanted to make sure I was alright; it was sweet if a bit overprotective. With that I fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would be like and if the other inhabitants of the hotel were nice. I may have some questions about mine and Tamaki's relationship, but the answers could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Aubrey09, Gingiie666, cartoonstar, Vatala Darkmist, BabyDark, Midnightstar19, buttercupbella and Girl-in the-tiger-kimono you are all making my day and encouraging me and Jo to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru P.O.V<strong>

"Boris! The heating has turned off again!"

This was the beautiful serenade that I was awoken by. Okay, the setting for the holiday was beautiful and the hotel was amazing, but the guests! Well I hadn't met any of them yet, but from what I had heard, me and Haruhi were in for a treat at breakfast today.

I dressed up in a vest top and shorts, and grabbed my sunglasses on the way out. The corridor was eerily empty considering the racket in the early hours of the morning. Maybe they were all early risers and had already scoffed half their breakfast. When I get into the dining area I saw a few people milling around with bowls and plates. Haruhi wasn't there yet so I made a beeline for the croissants. Next to the pastries there was an American guy who I could only assume was too handsome to be straight.

"Hi, I see you've gone for the croissants too; they do look to _die_ for." I had to stop myself from laughing at his accent as I struggled with a reply in English.

"Hello, they do look nice. My name's Hikaru." The best I could do. Maybe I should have listened in class…

"Hikaru! Great name! I'm Robbie and I'm here with my partner Charles for a few days. You?" It wass weird, I understood what he said, but I couldn't find the words for myself.

"Partner hmm? Cool…I am here with a girl called Haruhi. She's not my 'partner'." I didn't see why that was funny in the slightest, but he found it hilarious.

"Hahahaha! You the guy that won the competition? The manager has been going crazy preparing for you guys! You like it here?"

"It's beautiful." Those are the only words I could use to describe it. I grabbed my croissant and drink, and headed for a table for two near the window. I was enjoying the moment of peace, when Robbie came over and asked to join me. Well, I couldn't refuse so I offered him the other seat. We engaged in conversation in-between mouthfuls of breakfast.

Haruhi entered, she looked nice in a short white dress, perhaps her dad packed her suitcase because I could only describe her as cute, almost without knowing it my hand had loosened and my croissant fell to the floor. She came over and picked it up, ever the helpful person and started chatting with Robbie. Little did she know who he was here with.

"Hello! I'm Haruhi, I see you have already met my 'travel partner'. What brings you here?" I was surprised at how good her English is. Though she did study like 24/7.

"I'm Robbie, pleased to meet you Haruhi. Well we just needed a break, time to escape from all the hustle and bustle of life."

Haruhi was being really friendly and I wondered if she was flirting or something else. Though the idea of her flirting with someone made my croissant seem very unappetising. Just then another person walked into the room and Robbie immediately looked up and smiled. Haruhi turned around and saw an absurdly muscular guy in a flower-y open shirt and yellow shorts. Robbie got up and gave him a quick kiss. This is Charles.

I sniggered at Haruhi. "Looks like your flirting went awry."

"I wasn't flirting, just making conversation." She mumbles. She so was flirting.

Several more people wandered in and out of the room making no impression on me. But there was a few very loud families that I was sure will be a nuisance to us in some way or another. I could instantly tell who it was that had woken me up in the morning. An old English couple were sitting a few tables away from us, but I could hear the woman from where we were sitting.

"Well I am glad they got the heating sorted out again Boris. I just can't believe it. How do they expect us to be comfortable with no heating?"

"I have no idea Penelope dear…" He was bored of his wife, I could tell. He didn't stop reading his paper to tell her it was at least 35 degrees Celsius outside and heating was completely unnecessary.

"The manager will not be happy when I complain again. Though all he seems to care about is those Japanese people who won a competition. I heard one of them stumble in late last night. Probably youths drinking all night."

"Good Morning. How are you today?" I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting.

"And our flight was late last night. And it was not helped by you screaming about the heating at 5am." Boris looked away, completely embarrassed. Penelope stood up, shook my hand and walked away muttering under her breath. I fell about laughing and Haruhi had to practically pick me up off the floor. She told me that we should try and get along with our fellow guests rather than annoy them. I think she had recovered from her 'flirting with gay men' stage and reverted back to her permanent state of 'sensible clever girl'.

Suddenly her lecture was interrupted by a screech that I'm sure most adults couldn't hear. It pierced the air and caused both me and Haruhi to reel back at the sound.

"But why Mummy? Why is the plural of sheep '_sheep_? What is wrong with _sheeps_?"

"Be quiet Harry…" The family were on the table next to us. I felt so sorry for them having to put up with 'Harry' every day. The dad sensed our unease.

"I'm sorry about him, he's always been a bit hyper. I'm Shaun by the way, and this is my wife Rachel. We're here from Sydney y'know, Australia?"

"Pleased to meet you Shaun, my name is Haruhi, and this is…"

"Hikaru, nice to see you. Hello Harry and Rachel." We chatted over breakfast with them, as Robbie and Charles had found their own table. It would have been nice, if Harry hadn't kept interrupting us.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

When I had work up late this morning the first thing I noticed was how beautiful my bedroom was. Sleepy the night before I hadn't really noticed the bedroom's décor: it was all whites and creams with lots of space and a comfy bed. A curtain drifted about near the balcony which led to an amazing view of the sea, and I was pretty sure an equally amazing sunset.

Today the plan was to head out to the nearby town to do some site seeing .There were free bonuses with the holiday such as 1st class plane tickets there and back, a free boat ride, a tour around town and a private use of beach for a day. We figured we could use the tour today and pick up some leaflets on places to go, and then have a look at the hotel's pool. Smiling to myself as I thought about how much fun I was going to have I stretched, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After my breakfast, where I was _very_ wrongly accused of flirting with a gay man. Me and Hikaru decided to walk up to the town as it was only five minutes or so and I wanted to have a closer look at the scenery and to maybe take a few pictures.

I came down the stairs with camera and walked up to Hikaru, poking him in the side.

"Hey!"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I've got everything."

"Oh, and Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to flirt with anymore gay people." He chuckled ominously at his own hilarity and I resisted the urge to hit him.

We walked along in relative silence filled with me occasionally taking photos, and sending Hikaru glares. Eventually we reached the hustle of the town. We headed towards the tourist information centre where you could get guides, Hikaru had a special card he could present to them and we got our tour.

"Hello I'm Hikaru Hitachiin winner of the trip to Greece," He brought out the card and showed it to the lady at reception who seemed to be pretty good at Japanese.

"You're lucky we happen to have a tour guide who just came back, he'll be with you in a minute,"

A man wearing the tour guides uniform of a tan shirt tucked into black trousers came out, he wore glasses and had brown messy hair. He spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Hello, and welcome to Mykonos! My name is Adrian, and I will be your guide today,"

"I'm Haruhi and this is Hikaru." I sent him a smile, and Hikaru gave me a look.

We walked around the town, with Adrian showing us all the best places to go and telling us about popular attractions such as the Paraportiani church. After a while I began to notice a pattern in what he was pointing out.

"Umm… Adrian we aren't looking for romantic places to go, just places to relax and have fun."

"Why not, you're such a cute couple?"He seemed genuinely puzzled, but I felt that familiar annoyance and pleasure build up again at the idea of me and Hikaru.

"We're really not a couple!" Geez what is wrong with all these Greek people.

"Ahhhh well in that case are you free tomorrow night Miss?"

Was he serious, he was asking me on a date? I can only begin to picture the look on my face, the look on Hikaru's was enough.

"No she's not, okay!" Whoa Hikaru's angry, I wonder why, he has no right to be possessive, maybe he's angry on behalf of Tamaki?

The tour guide raised his eyebrows as if to say _jealous much_? I looked at Hikaru, who's face seemed to be tinged with red, or perhaps it was just the general heat. There was a pause.

"My feelings for Haruhi are only as a friend." He said stiffly, whilst looking straight at the tour guide. "I just don't want her to get mixed up with someone when we're only here for a week, and she has boyfriend already."

"If you say so, we'll continue with our tour then."

Our tour progressed uneventfully, except for a few weird Greeks who were trying to sell us tissues. We picked up a few leaflets to take back for later use. As me and Hikaru began our trip back to the hotel, with a slightly awkward silence hanging between us. Until I couldn't take the silence anymore and asked him about the pool at the hotel, we then eventually continued back to our usual selves. In the privacy of my room I let my wander to the event of the day until my thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Haruhi are you alright?"

"Hey Tamaki, nice to hear from you too," I couldn't help but laugh at his over protectiveness, and feel the anxieties slip away about our relationship. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I rang earlier and nobody was here, think of what could have happened to you?"

_Theatre of Tamaki's mind _

Haruhi and Hikaru are alone on a beautiful beach having fun and splashing each other in the water, Haruhi was most notably wearing a pretty pink bikini, when suddenly a large shark appears out of nowhere and starts heading towards Haruhi, its teeth chomping together.

"Hikaru save me!" Haruhi exclaims, putting her hands to her forehead, in a typically damsel in distress style.

Hikaru comes dashing in carrying an inflatable ducky; he hits the shark over the head with brute force in an effort to save Haruhi.

"Begone you evil beast!"

He then picks up Haruhi bridal style, and brings her towards the sand, a powerful figure in front of the blindingly bright setting sun.

"Hikaru!" She exclaims. "You saved me, how can I ever repay you?"

"No need to thank me my love, you being safe is all that matters to me." He brings a hand fondly to her cheek.

"Oh Hikaru."

They lean in closer and closer…

_End_

"Tamaki that's very unlikely to happen, why would there be a shark? Why would I kiss Hikaru? And besides we're swimming in the pool."

"But Haruhi!"

"Bye Tamaki, I'll talk to you later when you're more sensible."

I really couldn't be bothered to listen to Tamaki at the moment when he was in one of those strange fantasies, I'd ring him later. Besides Hikaru was probably wondering where I was. I opened my case, to see the only swim costume in there is the one the twins tried to make me wear when all the host club went to the beach. Grumbling I put the swim suit on, I looked in the mirror and I had to admit it wasn't too bad, way too girly for my taste though. Once I spotted Hikaru I took the towel I was wearing to cover myself off and waved at him. All he did was hang his mouth open and stare. What's up with him?

"What are you waiting for? Let's jump in!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A million thank yous to Gingiie666, cartoonstar, Midnight star 19, physchokitten, buttercupbella, Miaka1977j, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, Vatala Darkmist and Sayshi. Sorry about the longer wait. Commitments and blah blah. Also much love to Midnight star19 and Gingiie666 for helping me with a bit of the story I was uncertain over (kaoru's pov). Only own Ami and hotel guests.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's P.O.V.<strong>

"And that little boy! Euughh! Will he ever shut up? Especially in that accent." The other hotel guests were really getting to me now, I was used to staying in places with just family and friends, and I badly needed to let all my anger out to someone. Haruhi and I had the Private Beach for the day, and the weather was perfect. Well, I bet it was like this all the time here. I could picture myself living here. Kaoru would have to be here too of course, but by that time Haruhi could be my girlfriend. For some reason I could really see Haruhi here. She fitted right in with all this scenery and sunshine.

Oh my god. I had to get all those fantasies out of my head. Did I even like her? Not that it mattered anyway, because she had a boyfriend.

"Oh calm down Hikaru! We only have one week on this island and I'm determined to make the most of it! Annoying guests or otherwise!" I kept forgetting this was such a big deal for her. She never really had been abroad before, and it's not every day you get a free ticket to Greece. Maybe I should be more like her.

Hours passed. We came here straight after breakfast and we were aiming to stay here for the whole day. I was here first, after lying Haruhi's bikini on her bed whilst she was in the shower. Kaoru has instructed me to get loads of photos of her in it, and I would hate to disappoint him. Actually, I thought I'd better ring him later. It had been difficult with the time differences and the hospital not letting me actually speak to him; hopefully I'd get lucky this time.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi looked up from her book, "You wanna swim for a bit? The water looks beautiful." A shiver went up my spine. Why?

"Yeah sure, I need to cool off a bit." I pulled off my shirt and stood up. Haruhi's cheeks went red and she turned away. Did she like me? She couldn't. She was with Tamaki, and so in love. I grabbed her hand and she stood up and reluctantly put the book down, as we ran into the waves. Almost as if we were a couple. I hadn't been this happy for a while.

The sea was gorgeous. Unluckily, I couldn't take my camera in the water, I missed some great shots of Haruhi. After a while we were getting hungry, so we dragged ourselves out of the water and went to dry off. This was perfect photo opportunity, so I took a few snap shots of the embarrassed Haruhi, who was grumbled about objectification. I simply explained it was a fashion thing, which was half true.

"I can't wait to see if Tamaki sends over any presents for tomorrow! I don't think I have ever been so excited for a birthday before!" Damn. Her birthday. I need to organise something!

"Umm Haruhi," I made my excuses, "I need to go and ring Kaoru and stuff…I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, of course, I had forgotten about Kaoru! Say hi to him from me, will you? I hope he's feeling better."

"Yeah, make sure you get yourself some lunch."

With that I grabbed my bag and dashed for the hotel. I stumbled along the stone path through the woods until I reach the back entrance. I made a beeline for the dining room, and grabbed whatever food I could and avoided all conversation with anyone. When I got to my room I rung Kaoru anyway, so I don't forget later as I knew I was going to be busy.

"Hello? Hello? The line is a little crackly," This was the 3rd attempt at a call, and luckily someone had finally picked up.

"Who is this? Mr. Hitachiin is asleep at the moment." It was a woman's voice, but not one that I recognised.

"Who are you? I am Hikaru, Kaoru's brother. Why are you answering his phone?"

"I am his nurse. And the vibrating noise was annoying me."

I sighed, annoyed at the invasion of privacy. "Well anyway, how is he?"

"He is recovering nicely. But I am busy; he will call you when he wakes up." She ended the call and I spoke to myself.

"Okay…bye…"

Rude. Simply rude if you asked me. But that gave me more time to organise stuff for tomorrow. Firstly, I needed inspiration. So I sat and read a yucky romance novel to get ideas. But it didn't help. I sat for a while longer and eventually I heard Haruhi go into her room next door. It was early, but the light was slowly dimming outside and the setting sun was reflecting off the calm waves. Suddenly I knew what she'd want to do, and after a few quick phone calls, it was all sorted.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Back at the hotel, after an incredible day. Hikaru came with me to my bedroom so we could watch the sunset together. I felt content there and then watching the beautiful colours of pink, yellow and purple in the midst of a bright orange sun. I glanced at Hikaru and saw him not looking at the wonder before us but me. I smiled at him and he returned it as my heart beat faster and faster and I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"What are you staring at?"

I felt someone had to break the silence and on this occasion it was me. Hikaru gave me a lopsided smile and looked at me strangely. A look he didn't use very often but I sometimes caught him using, with a glaze over his eyes.

"I'm not completely sure… it's just... you look amazing right now Haruhi that dress" He pointed to my loose white dress which was gently floating around in the breeze. "And this tender look on your face, I guess you just look completely at peace."

For Hikaru that was pretty profound, not to mention he completely summed up how I felt, maybe this trip was really doing him some good. So I shifted closer to Hikaru, to show how thankful I was to be here with him, our arms touched, and I leant my head against his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the sudden movement but didn't protest; instead he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gently stroked my hair.

I was reminded of a scene from a film my mum used to like to watch with me, a cliché clip of a prince and a princess. Nearly every little girl wants to grow into a princess and find true love with a handsome prince. I was no different, even if I'd given up on that a long time ago. I wasn't a romantic, I was down to earth and wanted someone sturdy, but there was still that childhood part that wanted to be swept off her feet. I leaned in closer to look at him. Was he someone who could do that? Before I knew it I was face to face with Hikaru as he looked me straight in the eyes and he was just a breath away, one kiss couldn't hurt, could it? Just to tell how I felt.

Suddenly the phone rang, and the spell was broken. Hikaru looked away, embarrassed.

"You should answer that."

"Hello?"

"Haruhi, how are you? I'm missing you like crazy!" Tamaki, how could I forget him? The guilt swept over me so fast I was nearly knocked off my feet. I had always looked down on girls who cheated on their boyfriends and vice versa. I was nearly going to do something I had sworn to never do.

**Kaoru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of quiet humming from several machines and rolled over to see someone bending over, right in my face.

"Woah that's one hot ass." I said, without thinking.

She suddenly sat up and my eyes widened as I looked over her perfect body encased in a plain nursing uniform that somehow looked cute on her, long sleek dark hair and startlingly blue eyes - which were now glaring at me.

"Whilst I'm your nurse I suggest you don't act like a pervert."

I was suddenly a bit embarrassed of my ogling, she was really pretty though, a knockout.

"Yeah… sorry,"

If looks could kill I would be deader than a person in deadland on deadtablets.

"Okay, let's get this over with, so I can go home and you can have more rest."

She seemed to be in a rather bitchy mood, I wondered if it had just been me to set her off. As she started taking my temperature and so on, I got bored of the silence and started figeting.

"Stop moving around!" She barked. Something was wrong was this girl and her attitude. Still I decided to start a conversation, I really don't like silences.

"So, whats your name?"

She pointed to a name tag on her uniform.

"Ami, that's a nice name," I complemented, it was, if a bit common. I was met with a scowl. Well maybe not so nice. It was strange usually girls were falling all over me by now, Ami just well wasn't. Perhaps girls didn't like me as much with out Hikaru, or maybe I was losing my touch. Scary thought.

"Ami! Ami! Ami!" A loud, high pitched voice came from a small girl, as she came running down the corridor. Ami's face lit up into a smile. The first one I had seen since I'd woken up.

"Haruka I thought I told you not to come up, until after I've finished my job," From the tone of her voice I could tell she wasn't really that cross.

"You should be finished by now." She said, tugging on her uniform.

"I will be as soon as I've checked over this idiot."

"The idiot has a name." I muttered.

Haruka gave me a shy glance before stepping out the room.

"Be quick okay." She called down the corridor.

"Was that your sister then?" I had to admit I was curious.

"Yeah, she's a sweetie." There was a huge amoutn of fondness in her voice, and it reminded me a bit of ym bond with Hikaru.

"I have a brother, a twin," She seemed to be less likely to bite my head off, I knew I wasn't losing my touch, I just had to find common ground.

"Yeah I think he called earlier." And she only mentions it now.

"He did? What!"

"Yeah." She said absently. "I told him you were asleep." Great now I'd never get to catch up with Hikaru. I wouldn't have minded her waking me up just to talk to him, if I don't soon I won't be able to stop him from doing anything stupid.

She stood up, and brushed a piece of lint off her clothes. "Well I'll be off now Kaoru."

"Bye." Just as she was leaving I noticed a small wrapped up package beside my desk, she had obiously left there.

"Hey Ami!"

"What now?"

"You left something,"

She came over and snatched the package out my hand, before hesitantly giving her thanks. Well this was certainly going to be an interesting hospital stay, at the very least I'd found something to keep me occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to cartoonstar, Gingiie666, Midnightstar19, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, Vatala Darkmist, buttercupbella and ****ifelloffmaadionaasur**** for reviewing. To Miaka1977j thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you like Tamaki I really like writing him with all his outbursts. Of course I used the fancy tuna it is the ultimate weapon. I hope you're liking all their adventures.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

"Another one! How many did he buy?"

I had seriously never seen her this excited before. Usually, if someone got her a present, she would just look at it and then go on about how she didn't need 'material possessions'' and 'the world we live in'. I mean, I think I know about 'the world we live in', I live there! Maybe Greece did weird things to people's heads. It had definitely done something to me. Why did I keep thinking about Haruhi all the time? Damn you Greece!

This went on for what seemed like hours, but she was tearing open the packets so quickly, it was only have been about 45 minutes. She kept going on about what Tamaki had sent to her, and then every so often she threw me a grin to show she knew I was there. I tuned out for a bit and had to resort to reading The Holy Bible which was kept in a draw by the bed. It was in English, but I kept up pretty well. Then, just as God was creating Adam and Eve, a piercing scream shot through the air and most probably punctured my ear drum.

"Fancy tuna!"

Oh no. What was it with her and fancy tuna? It really was just fish. Every day cuisine. Okay, okay, I was a little bit moody, but I stayed up half the night before arranging Haruhi's birthday surprise. Boat trips are not hard to come across, but trying to arrange a boat trip in a foreign language is a whole other thing. And after two hours on the phone to some random guy, he had said I needed to come and speak to him face to face anyway. I just really wanted that night to be special. So we could forget about Tamaki. No interruptions of him ringing up and ruining the atmosphere. I got up to leave, but then I remembered something.

"Haruhi?... Haruhi?..." She's staring at some dress that Tamaki got her. Probably custom made. Perfect fit. And it's just her style too. God, that guy has an eye for fashion. Though most of it I taught him. Ever since 'The Bikini', we have been a team to get Haruhi some nicer clothes. And he learnt a lot as well.

"Haruhi" I try again and tap her on the shoulder. When she turns around she tries to hide her blushing face.

"I bought you a present too Haruhi," I pass her a package, "Open it later, yeah?" I had bought her a seashell bracelet that she had pointed out to me a few days ago. Also in the package was a note of where to meet me tonight, and I wanted to be out of the room before she found it.

"Thanks Hikaru." She hugged me tight then sat back down on the bed clutching my gift. She was surrounded by a million and one other presents, but she seemed to care about this one much more.

I made my way back to my room to find the address of the boat guy. As soon as I entered the room, my phone started ringing. Ugh, Tamaki. Just the guy I want to speak to right now.

"Hikaru! How are you?"

"Umm…fine thanks." He was surprisingly cheerful considering our recent argument; I guess he's not one to hold grudges. "All the presents arrived safely."

"Well thank goodness for that!" He was quiet for a fre moment, I wondered what had happened "Kepe safe of Haruhi for me Hikaru." He said quietly, and at those words I felt a lurching in my chest about my plans for tonight.

"I will." I said just as quietly back, before closing the phone, without a goodbye.

As I was on my way to the boat guys place, a little American red-head popped out from behind a tree.

"Hi Hikaru!"

"Do I know you?" I said cautiously. Unless I got _really_ drunk one night, I have never met this girl before in my life.

"Well I know you, sexy" Sexy eh? Oh, what was I thinking! I have a romantic dinner with Haruhi tonight (if I can ever get to meet the guy). Hey, she said 'sexy' in Japanese!

"Sexy? How dare y-, Wait, wait, wait. How do you know me, but I don't know you?" This was getting creepy.

"I saw you a few days ago, and I've followed you ever since. You're just so hot." She took out a camera and started scrolling through snapshots of me from the past few days. "I started to think that I would never get you alone. That girl is so clingy."

"Don't you dare call Haruhi clingy! She may not be my girlfriend, but I…I…" I couldn't find the words in English. What was Haruhi to me? A friend? A best friend? Did I lov- no. I can't love her. This is just messed up. It's the Greek air.

"You what? Hey? You love her? But she already has a boyfriend doesn't she!" How did she know this much? My anger was building up and I was about to explode. I couldn't stand this freak any longer.

"You can just leave and me and Haruhi alone! You're a freak and a stalker, and I hope you never find love or true happiness. You find pride in hurting people, in stealing their hearts. Well you can't change my heart. It's just a waste of time!"

I was quite pleased with myself and my whole monologue. Someone like that should be kept in a cell away from any social interaction.

Well now I could get on with preparing for this evening. The guy was very nice, and he spoke English to me, which is better than Greek. I decided on a small, romantic boat, that I could row. We would have lanterns which we could light and set out to sea. And of course, a bottle of champagne.

I rang Haruhi to see if she wanted to meet up for a snack, but she knew that I didn't really want to see her before tonight, so she made some excuses and I agreed. I wonder what she thinks is happening. All I put on the note was '7:00pm, At the Harbor. Be there xx'. I wasn't sure about the kisses, but I decided it would make it more friendly than menacing.

I jogged back to the hotel, and got changed into my smart clothes. I went to the hotel restaurant, but I could hardly eat anything because I was so nervous. Everything was resting on tonight. Tonight would decide whether me and Haruhi could ever be together, or if she would stay with Tamaki. Tonight would decide whether we had a future as friends, enemies or in a couple. Tonight had to go perfectly.

**Haruhi's POV**

I couldn't believe he had done all this for me when I saw the candle lit boat, I stepped back in almost disbelief, why would he do this for me, true it was the one who persuaded me to come on my birthday of all weeks. I guess he kinda owed it to Tamaki as well. I still couldn't believe the expense that Tamaki had gone to, the presents were gorgeous and he must have paid lots out to get the presents here on time, it almost made me feel guilty. Almost.

"Hikaru… this is just… wow…"

He gave me a sudden grin which turned my insides all fluttery.

"You can thank me later," He winked.

I rolled my eyes at his flirty behaviour.

"You're lucky Tamaki isn't here,"

"Yeah I mean if he was here I couldn't flirt with you and then who would I flirt with? Greek isn't my best language," He wrinkled his nose. "And nobody wants to feel like a third wheel,"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he hopped onto the boat before turning around, taking my hand and helping me on board.

"Didn't know you did gentleman like behaviour Hikaru,"

"Phhht it's only because it's your birthday."

And with that we pushed off, Hikaru taking the oars and I made myself comfortable. I took a good look at the night sky and city lights, not to mention all the stars; I was really starting to wish I'd brought the camera. I took a look at Hikaru, He looked so strong and determined as he rowed the boat out to who no knows where. I must of been looking for too long since Hikaru gave me a weird look.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing… I was just you know, thinking,"

"About what?"

"Oh," Think Haruhi think, at least the dark hid the red tinge to my cheeks. "Where we're going," He tapped his nose. "That is top secret information," "Well wherever it is I know it'll be great," Out of the corner of my eye it was hard to miss the smile that lit up his face.

**.**

Eventually we stopped and Hikaru brought out two lanterns, with happy birthday written all over them and some matches. He'd even brought champagne along.

"I can't believe you planned all this."

"Surprise!" He said in that voice he used, when he felt awkward at being caught as affectionate.

"Do you want help lighting the match?"

"I know how to light a match,"

This I've got to see. He tried a few times, failing at each attempt and he glared at the box in revenge for the humiliation.

"What's wrong with it? Is it broken?"

Typical he didn't even know how to light a match; I took the box from him and struck the match causing it burst into flames. Easy.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Just testing you there,"

I snickered as I watched Hikaru's ego slowly go down. Not trusting Hikaru to light his own lantern I lit them both and handed it to him.

"Careful don't burn yourself,"

"I know how to hold a lantern sheesh,"

"Okay we'll let go in three... Two …one."

I let it go and watched as it floated off closely followed by Hikaru's. They danced up into the sky, and we watched until they were just small hardly noticeable specks in the distance. As the night was lit up with beautiful fireworks the colours mirrored across the water, it was so perfect it was almost like a dream. I had barely noticed how close I was to Hikaru until his hand was on my cheek and his eyes were boring into mine as we kissed right under the gorgeous night. We melted into each other as Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. This kiss wasn't passionate just gentle, reassuring. It felt right on so many levels here my fairy tale had come true everything it was meant to be with fireworks exploding inside, and that warmth people always talk about spreading from head to toe and my head spinning until all I could think of were his lips. But then I could think and it was so wrong. So very wrong. I opened my eyes and pulled away staring at him how, how could I do that? He opened his eyes, noticing I'd moved away from him.

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

"No I don't, we just kissed I thought you'd be happy. I thought you liked me!" And though he was shouting angrily, I could hear the hurt in his voice. And I couldn't stand it, this, us. So I pushed him away.

"No really as you practically just forced yourself on me!"

I didn't want to accept reality childish as I know, denial had gone and anger had taken its place soon to be followed by panic. I wasn't really angry at Hikaru, more at myself, but I wasn't in the mood for admitting that.

"I forced myself on _you_!" He repeated in disbelief.

I stood up abruptly to glare at him, rocking the boat slightly, not that I cared to notice.

"Yeah and look who's going to have to explain all this to Tamaki, not you me! I'm going to have to explain this whole stupid mess to Tamaki, when I don't even understand any of it myself!"

"Well you should have thought of those things five minutes ago!"

I was so angry at him, but mostly it was because he was right.

"Well the only reason I came on this trip was because I pitied you with your Kaoru ill, and how you have no other friends, I don't even want to be here!"

I could see the sadness in his eyes from what I'd said, I'd overstepped a boundry.

"Is that how you really feel?" He said it so quietly yet very serious. "I really thought we had something."

"Hikaru no I don't mean-" the rest of the sentence was cut off with a shout as I went flying into the water, because of all my rocking about. The coldness of the water shocking me, as I went down forgetting to tread water, all my body seemed to have gone numb. I felt strong arms wrapping round me and helping me back onto the boat. Freezing cold, I didn't protest when Hikaru hugged me close to him.

"Never thought I was the damsel in distress type." I muttered

"Guess that makes me the knight in shining armour." Hikaru played along, taking off his jacket and putting it around me.

I smiled at the reference to my childhood dreams. Now knowing what I had to do.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I had no right to get angry I'm just as much to blame,"

"No I'm sorry. I feel like I've ruined your birthday."

"Not really, you kinda made it more special, despite all the horrible things I said."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No you're an honest person Haruhi," He smiled when he said it. "It's one of the many reasons I like you. Let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Kaoru's POV**

I reached across to answer my ringing mobile glad Ami wasn't here yet to answer it for me and probably shout down the phone at some poor unsuspecting person.

"Hi."

"Hey Hikaru how's it going in hospital?"

Oh Tamaki, he and the rest of the host club had visited before with flowers, but I was really hoping for a call from Hikaru, I miss him a lot.

"Fine I guess,"

"We're planning a celebration in honour of Haruhi and her birthday; it's too bad you can't come"

"Oh what are you doing?"

"A few drinks a bit of food."

Oh great drinks, that better not mean alcohol otherwise there will be a drunk Tamaki sat around moaning about Haruhi, at least the rest of the host club would be there to stop him from doing anything too stupid…

"Well have a nice time, tell Haruhi happy birthday from me when you next ring her up,"

I barely heard Tamaki's 'will do' as I closed my phone. Noting Ami wasn't here I decided to find out some more about her, leaving a shady twin to his own devices had left me lots of time to think up new plans to cause havoc, but they had also made me curious. I spotted a nurse in the corner bouncing around and talking to the patient across the room with a cheerful expression.

"Excuse me, nurse," She bounded over, all smiles and rainbows. There was a real range of attitude in this place.

"Is there anything you require? I see Ami hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh I was just wondering about her is there something wrong because she seems to act a little… different?"

Different is one word for it.

"Poor Ami's been like that since a year ago."

"Why?

She looked unsure as to whether she should say anymore. I gave her my best concerned expression

"I know it's not any my business but it is worrying,"

"Well I guess since she is looking after you, you should know a little, last year Ami was as happy as anything then one day she comes back saying 'life doesn't get happy endings' and that can do attitude of hers was gone, so sad. And only one thing could have happened to a young girl to cause that."

I was interested now, feeling like I was learning the great secrets of woman kind.

"What?"

She looked at me like it was obvious.

"A man broke her heart in some way or another, if you want to hear more I suggest you ask Ami, for now just be sensitive with what you say."

Then she was off across the room again. So she was hurt, hmm interesting, it must have been pretty bad to make her so grumpy. I can't picture Ami in love really. I wasn't going to ask her though; I did want to make this it through this hospital trip, preferably alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Gingiie666, cartoonstar, Midnightstar19, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono and Sayshi for reviewing, it's great you spend the time to do it, we appreciate all the comments.**

**This chapter has many dedications, to Midnightstar19 because you should update, whilst you bug me and Jo about updating and you're going to write me a LunaxNeville. Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono please persevere with your stories, also promising to do me a birthday fic, you are epic, Gingiie666 because you converted me to HaruhixKyoya and because I love Nobody likes an arranged marriage, I love all our long messages. And finally cartoonstar because I worship all your stories and it's great talking to you. You are all the best fan fiction buddies I could wish for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or wanting isn't getting. I'm proud to say I own Ami and her sister though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru POV<strong>

What a night. I couldn't say whether it was a good or bad night, but it definitely sparked something off. It had just felt so right though. Like we were meant for each other or some romantic drivel like that. But I knew what Haruhi was thinking about: Tamaki Suoh. Why did he have to get in the way of everything I did? If I did anything well, he overtook it by doing something more amazing. It just frustrated me.

KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK

"Hikaru? Are you in there? We need to talk. Now."

It seemed someone else is frustrated too. She always thought about things too much and took a rational position. It's good one of us does I suppose. Otherwise this might have happened without us even noticing it. A blind stumble into a whirlwind of a summer romance, and not even a thought about people we might hurt. I'm so glad she's here.

"Come in Haruhi…" I stayed lying on my bed. She walked in and she was in a state. Hair all over the place as if she had a sleepless night. I slept like a log. Was that bad?

"You can't just lie there Hikaru, we have something big to sort out."

"What? We kissed. I like you a lot Haruhi, can't we just stay like this and be a couple? Come here." I reached my hand out to her, and for a moment, she took it. Then she dropped it like a hot coal.

"it's not that simple. You know I'm with Tamaki. I'm in a relationship! Maybe I like you as a friend, and the boat and everything was very romantic, but, but, but…"

"As a friend? I thought you…you…" My voice tailed off. What was I going to say?

"Well I don't! I just can't do this right now." She stormed out in a fluster. I've put her through hell this holiday, and it was meant to be a present for her. To get her away from Tamaki and things she doesn't really want. And now we were just in one big awkward mess. Great.

To take my mind off things I went down to the pool for a dip. Little did I know the horrors that were awaiting me there.  
>So I laid my towel down on a lounger right in the sun. Maybe I should have put it more in disguise behind a parasol or something though… Well whatever, I turned around only to see the stalker. That annoying idiot that I met yesterday in the town. She hadn't looked at me straight away, but I think she was just playing it out. Or she genuinely hadn't seen me. Unlikely. If that is the case, I have to do my best to avoid her. At first I put my towel over my face, but I didn't know if that was going to conceal me, or draw even more attention to me. Reading seemed the best option after half an hour of trying out the other ways, so I carried on with that.<p>

"Hi."

"Ah!" I screamed stupidly. Guess who it is? Made her move at last.

"What babes?"

"Babes? What kind of a common word is that? And why have you come here anyway? You're not even staying at the hotel."

"Don't call me common. And actually, I checked in this morning."

"And what a coincidence! All you want to do is get me away from Haruhi! We are fine."

"I know I do, who wouldn't? Doesn't seem that she feels the same way about you." At my confused and slightly scared look she said. "Yes, yes that's right, I heard everything this morning."

"The world could really do without perverted stalkers like you. You don't really like me; I don't even know your name!"

She grabbed me and planted a kiss on my mouth. Just as she pulled away I spotted Haruhi running down the path towards us with red puffy eyes and she stares at us, and it was like we were stuck in slow motion and all I could do was stare at her as she turned on her heels and ran away.

**Haruhi's POV**

I went to my bedroom after mine and Hikaru's argument, I just couldn't cheat on Tamaki, I couldn't. Tamaki was secure, he was routine. Maybe he wasn't as exciting and daring as Hikaru but I couldn't just take him for granted… So why couldn't I get Hikaru out of my mind? After what seemed hours of lying there and turning thoughts over in my head, occasionally letting silent tears roll down my face, self-pity consuming me because I'd messed up so badly and it was all just so wrongwrongwrong.

I stood up. I couldn't just lie here, I needed to find Hikaru and we needed to talk. Properly.

The one thing I didn't expect to see when going to the pool was Hikaru being kissed by some random girl. Before I could stop myself I was running, I knew running away wouldn't solve my problems but for that moment I just couldn't face them, so I ran. I never thought of myself as one of those girls who loses control so easily, but then again I never thought I would kiss a guy whilst going out with a different one. It was this trip - it was scrambling with my head.

I didn't know where I was going. I actually didn't really care. I just wanted to get as far away from this mess as possible. Eventually I had to stop; I was running out of land and energy. I collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball breathing in and out, trying my best to clear my mind and regain control of my emotions. I winced as an image of Hikaru and that… girl flashed into my head, and a twinge of jealousy came with it. Had he been seeing her all this time? No it shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter, forget it Haruhi, forget it. Repeating those words over and over in my head until the words didn't even make sense anymore and I forgot what it had been about to start with. It was just me lying there, listening to the gentle waves and breathing in the scent of the grass. Feeling calmer I stood up and took in the view around me. It really was beautiful, and so I clambered over to the edge of the cliff to peer over at the sea.

"No Haruhi don't jump!"

I stood back from the edge, rolling my eyes, despite the situation.

"I wasn't going to commit suicide you moron!"

"Oh," He grinned sheepishly. I grinned back at him. For a moment it was like it usually was, everything was right with the world. It was just plain and Hikaru and Haruhi messing around. Then he frowned. I remembered.

"That, thing you just saw me with, we have nothing between us."

"Didn't look like that to me." There I was a bitterness to my tone, even though I'd convinced myself is didn't care. I wondered if this was how Hikaru had felt when he'd seen me and Tamaki at the host club, because it was the cruellest thing imaginable.

"She just thrust herself upon me it was practically assault, in fact it was I should sue!" His humourous tone, managed to pull a smile out of me.

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

I relised what I said just as it came out of my mouth. Damn it Haruhi, I was supposed to be indifferent.

"Really?" The hope in his eyes and in his voice, I couldn't tell him, no, it was impossible.

I averted my eyes to the ground "No. I don't… We can never be together Hikaru, I can't… for Tamaki."

Without warning he suddenly came right up close, grabbed my chin and spoke.

"Look at me when you say it. Do you mean it? Is he that special? Does he make the hairs stand up on the back of your neck? Does he hold you like I do? I feel so alive when I'm with you Haruhi, I need you." He stared me right in the eyes and I couldn't say it, I couldn't tell him no, if he stared at me like that I could do anything he wanted. He leaned forward and we kissed, I didn't pull away. I wasn't thinking, well maybe I was, and it was something along the lines of 'to hell with it!'

**Kaoru's POV**

Seriously what was wrong with this hospital? I asked for a sandwich about five minutes ago. And still no sandwich, I'm going to starve here all alone and die like a sad old commoner… Oh look my sandwich.

"Finally!" I complained to Ami, who was carrying the sandwich with an obviously fake smile.

"Oh stop complaining you're lucky you have food you know some people…"

Off she went about some boring lecture on how some people are starving in third world countries; I donate money to charity, wasn't that enough?

"I missed you whilst you were off yesterday," I said with a grin, slipping back into flirting which I found to be the easiest way to talk to people.

"Pity, I didn't miss you."

"Oh Ami I really thought we had something," I joked, taking a bite into the sandwich, which was slightly dry I noted.

She stuck her tongue out at me childishly and then started to check up on my progress. I wondered what she'd be like as a girlfriend, how did she look without the uniform…

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted, by someone saying something that I didn't quite catch.

"Huh?"

Ami sighed, in that ever suffering way of hers. "Pay attention, what are you even thinking about, do I even really want to know?"

I blushed, embarrassed for myself. She was turning me into even more of a pervert than usual, as I'd noted before she was striking in model type way. Maybe I should ask her to be a model for mum's next collection… "Nothing much."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well that seems to be all your head is filled with." Her responses were getting less and less harsh and more and more joking.

"Don't you ever get worried you'll be fired for insulting all the patients?"

"Nah," She shrugged, "I'm only rude to those who are stuck up enough to deserve it."

I felt a bit offended, even though I knew I shouldn't really care.

There were a few moments of silence as she packed up a few things, and generally tidied up. Suddenly I remembered something from the day before.

"Hey Ami, why were you off yesterday?"

"Why should I tell you?" Good point.

"Because I want to know, I'm very concerned about your well-being."

"Wanting doesn't always mean getting." She said that a bit more bitterly than needed.

"Please." I said in as an annoying a voice as I could muster.

"Urrrh fine, just stop making that annoying sound, you're so childish" She paused, probably deciding how much to tell me or whether to all out lie. "I was looking after my sister, she was sick yesterday."

"Oh." I said, unsure what to say. "Is she alright?" I tried not to sound too interested. In a strange way it felt like I'd be letting her win.

"She's fine." She looked at me suspiciously, like she expected me to be making some sort of rude comment any second. "Bye Karou." She said civilly, in a voice that clearly said no more questions.

"Hey, wait!" And she was gone. That girl sure liked to be mysterious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Also the POV's are changed around slightly this chapter. We dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed so far, please do so too, or just favourite so we know people like it. **

**Thanks to Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, Gingiie666, cartoonstar and stars fall at midnight for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

"Tamaki?" I stepped closer into the room, it looked completely dark from the outside but the inside was full of bright light. I wasn't completely sure why I was there all I knew was I was looking for Tamaki. As I stumbled into the room and my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light I saw the room was plain with a big red arm chair in the middle of it. I approached it cautiously for it seemed to be enormous, towering over me like a giant. I peered round the chair only to see…

Tamaki! As soon as he saw me a big smile lit up his face.

"Hello Haruhi I've been waiting for you,"

"Errrm…"

His expression changed to that of utmost seriousness, and he pulled a finger up to his mouth, to show the conspiracy of a secret.

"There's something very important I need to tell you Haruhi. I mean you have a right to know after all-"

He trailed off; he seemed small and worried so I tapped him on the head comfortingly. "Tell me Tamaki I'll be here for you,"

"Well you see the thing is," I leaned in closer to hear his ever quietening voice.

"It's not like I still don't want to be your friend or anything but-"

"But what?"

He spoke gravely. "Haruhi… I'm gay. And there's someone I'd like you to meet, someone very important to me."

Out of a corner of the room, Charles, that guest from the hotel stepped out.

"Hello Haruhi." He said with a smile.

"This is my partner, Charles," He stood up and placed a hand on Charles bicep.

"Charles how could you? Do you know what this will do to Robbie?" I felt an outrage on behalf of his partner, and the room changed from a blinding white to dark red, a darker more sinister colour than the towering armchair.

"Don't talk to me about him." He said simply waving a hand in front of my face.

"Who is this Robbie you're talking about," Tamaki glanced between us, realisation dawning on his face. "Oh, oh I see how it is we're in a love square."

"Errrrm… what?"

"See I'm in love with Charles here, who's in love with Robbie secretly, whilst Robbie loves you, and of course you dear Haruhi love me," He stroke a dramatic pose.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Haruhi!" Called a voice. "Haruhi!"

At that moment Honey and his toy rabbit, which was now massive emerged from yet another unknown place only, seating himself on the chair, with Honey perched on his head. "Love doesn't have to make sense Haru-chan."

"Haruhi!" It called again.

I nodded as the room got darker and darker and the voice got louder and louder.

**.**

I suddenly felt someone shaking me. "Haruhi? Haruhi? HARUHI?" The strangely familiar voice got louder and louder. "Haruhi we need to wake up now."

"Five more minutes," I murmured, and snuggled deeper into my cushion.

"No not five more minutes we need to get to that church place early,"

I groaned and stretched slightly but still did open my eyes. I voiced my complaint to the pillow. "Why?"

"Well you were the one who said that's we would have to do,"

"Go away," I suddenly felt something soft and warm against my mouth, I opened my eyes. The events of yesterday all came rushing back to me.

"Mmmmm." Was my extremely intelligent response as Hikaru gathered me up in his arms and disposed me in the middle of the floor, chucking me one of my summer dresses.

"There, now get changed and I'll meet you downstairs at the breakfast table," He paused at the door leaning lazily against the frame. "Oh and bring your camera you'll probably want to take some pictures of the sites."

Ah that's right we agreed yesterday to go round the famous places of Mykonos today first up being the Paraportiani. I'd even made a schedule in my midst of madness, I'd been desperately been trying to take my mind off Tamaki and being neat and organized seemed to just about work, making me tired enough that I'd actually sleep. I resisted the urge to just lie on the floor and go back to sleep, instead I chuck on the dress and ran down stairs, surprising Hikaru as I launch at him from behind covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "Hmmmm, you'll have to kiss me so I can tell,"

I whacked him on the arm. "What sort of an answer is that?"

"The right one."

The Australian family walked past

"Y'ouse looking very comfy," Shaun grinned. "I remember when I was your age going out with the missus."

His wife giggled and elbowed his conspiratorially, whilst his son moaned about how early it was, and why did the planes have to take off this early anyway. I couldn't help but smile at the family scene, even if I had a bit of trouble understanding what they were a saying.

Hikaru grabbed my hand quickly to get away from our fellow hotel guests. "Come on, we better get a move on... so where exactly are we going?"

"The Paraportiani, it's supposed to look beautiful at sunrise," I'd seen pictures of it and I couldn't wait to see it first hand.

"And what is this para thingy place?"

"Para-Port-ian-i!" I stressed each of the sounds, trying to get him to say it correctly.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call it the church place."

Luckily for us the 'church place' was nearby the hotel whereas we would have to risk using a taxi to get to the windmills we were seeing later. And as a spot the tell-tale white walls in the distance, I wasn't disappointed. The first thing that struck me was how clean and pure everything was and how it overlaid in the jaw dropping sunrise which reflected out onto the water, the long walls spread over a long distance, and rose high into the air with a dome shape. It was easy to see why so many people came here. I took a few photos before settling on a wall and swinging my legs, basking in the warmth from the sun. I shut my eyes and almost forgot where I was for a moment, allowing a content smile to spread across my face. Hikaru came over resting his chin on my head, why did he have to be so damn tall?

"You alright?" He asked casually as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess." I couldn't give an exact answer right then I was simply just alright to be.

"So we're a couple now?"

I sighed, getting rather fed up with all the questions, and I wanted to simply just not think for a bit. "Yeah."

"And Tamaki?"

Don't talk about him I wanted to say, but I choose to avoid the subject, for now. "We can sort him out when we get home,"

"I like the sound of 'we',"

I grinned as I snuggled in closer to his warm body. Hikaru brought out a side in me I didn't really realise I had; a more playful side that let me exchange banter and flirt, it let me cuddle him when being close was never the sort of thing I usually did, I have always been on my own never had to rely on anyone. That's why I didn't need hugs and reassurances; well at least that's what I tell myself. We spent a while more sitting there and watching the sun rise and turn to its usual azure colour. Eventually after looking around and taking photos we picked up some lunch at a local cafe before setting off to find a taxi.

**Hikaru POV**

The sun was out, and it was the perfect day to end the holidays. But we had a tight schedule to keep to, which did involve packing. But hey ho, we had had a great morning, and the plan for the rest for the day seemed good as well. Haruhi had planned it down to a tee, so nothing was going to go wrong. Hopefully.

14:00: Trip to see the windmills.  
>15:30: Leave windmills, go for a walk along the seafront and try to spot some wildlife.<br>17:00: Go back to hotel to change for evening meal.  
>17:30: Walk to restaurant.<br>18:00: Have meal.  
>Notes: Make sure Hikaru finishes packing.<p>

"Come on Hikaru, at 14:00 hours we need to leave to get to the windmills. You have exactly 6 minutes to finish that dessert."

"Okay, Okay, I'm nearly done. I am just trying not to get indigestion thank you very much."

"I don't care! Hurry up!" She was snapping now. I shovel in the rest of my lemon tart, follow her out the hotel restaurant, choosing for now not to comment on her irritation.

Don't really see what all the hype about the windmills was, but it was fun all the same. Walking hand-in-hand with Haruhi, and listening to her nattering away about historical stuff was quite relaxing really. We broke away from the tour group, and walked up the hill above the windmills. From here, you could see the whole of Mykonos practically. We were right in the centre of quite a busy resort, but up here it was almost silent. I put my arm round Haruhi's waist, and pulled her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and grinned that lovely grin she has. I leaned in and we kissed for what seemed like forever, as I breathed in her unique scent. I just wanted to freeze that moment right there, I wanted to stay in Mykonos and have a good life with Haruhi. But that was just a dream, and I knew it wasn't going to come true.

"Let's go." I said, and we ran down the hill, still holding hands. I broke away and raced her to the bottom. I won of course, but I decided not to brag about it, well not too much

"Hey look! Just on time as well. 15:30 'spot some wildlife'."

"What? Where? Huh?" I was confused, or rather still basking in the glory of winning.

"A pelican you fool! Just ahead of us! They are like the mascots of the island you know. Did you not do any research on the island before we came?"

"I didn't realise I was going to be interrogated okay! I thought it was a 'holiday'."

So maybe she likes learning, could be a worse trait. Anyway, we walk along the seafront for a bit, with an un-scheduled ice cream break, it was fun to mess around with Haruhi's controlled plan, but I don't think she minded too much.

**.**

"I'll have the umm...lobster? And you Haruhi?" We'd arrived at the restaurant just in time for our reservation, it wasn't very large but it had a great view of the sea.

"The chicken with the cream sauce sounds good. Yes, I'll have that."

So the food was on its way, and this was the time we were meant to talk. Y'know, make conversation whilst you're waiting. At the beginning of this holiday it wouldn't have been as easy, but now we were talking about anything that came to mind, laughing and being stupid. It seemed just right for us to be a couple. And who knew how the club is going to react, especially Tamaki. But we weren't even going to think about him, we lived for the moment.

"Hey babes." Okay, I did not see this one coming; you'd think she'd have taken the hint by now.

"Get lost freak, we're together now, it's definitely not going to happen." I grabbed Haruhi's hand under the table, but she seemed to be fine. Actually I think she may be hiding laughter behind her other hand.

"Well if that's how you think, then it's your loss. Trust me, you don't know what you're missing out on beauts." Ugghhh...I can't even mention what she did next. Explicit. But Haruhi couldn't hold it in any longer. She just exploded with laughter! I didn't know how else to describe it, honestly. We get a few weird looks from the surrounding tables, but I didn't care. I was having a fun time with my girlfriend.

The food is delicious, as is anything on this island. We even order pudding, though we know that we're both full to the brim. To work off the calories from the meal, we decided to go on a walk and get our last proper look at the island. The sun set a while ago, but the stars were visible in the sky and as we sat down briefly on a bench and Haruhi took on that oddly endearing glazed over look over hers, I found myself thinking of how I'd never really felt like this about anyone before. I cared about Kaoru _so_ much, but not like this. I wasn't looking at any of the beauty around me; I was looking at Haruhi because she was honestly far more beautiful. And I could write love songs and poems and be one of those romanticised I had always despised but I really couldn't help it. It was crazy, and it was amazing.

"Haruhi?" I began cautiously. "Are we going to be alright, this isn't all some dream that will be over as soon as we get home is it?"

Because this doubt and worry had been eating away at me for days and I needed to talk about it.

She doesn't reply for a while and I feel worried that she's going to confirm what a small part of me has been screaming all along, the Greece air had done strange things to her head, and she'd much rather have Tamaki.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," She said looking me square in the eyes, and my heart sunk. "But I don't really know, sometimes I feel like we should be together, and we're great and everything but other times I feel awful for betraying Tamaki and I don't know what I'm doing," She took my hand and I almost wanted to let go and run away, fed up with her indecision. "Right now, I want to be with you Hikaru, please be patient with me, I know this is difficult." Then she leaned across at kissed my cheek. Before getting up and leaving, I waited a while before following her back to the hotel. There were some things I needed to think about.

**Kaoru's POV**

Well that's it today is the day they release me from hospital, I feel fine but they have to be perfectly sure, can't release an important patient unwell now can they? It also gives me a chance to prepare a welcome home party for Hikaru and Haruhi. It'll be great to see Hikaru again; talking on the phone isn't enough. I wonder if things will have changed between those two, Hikaru can be quite dense about his feelings, I realised long ago how he felt about Haruhi, and how I felt too. Because I couldn't hurt my brother, I pushed my feelings aside. I mean she's just a girl, but Hikaru is family, and he's all I've had for nearly all my life; I decided to put his happiness before my own.

My thoughts eventually came to Ami, It was going to be weird not seeing her every day, weird not having our daily banter, weird not trying to figure out the mysteries of her past, weird not seeing that soppy smile on her face when she spotted her sister. Life was going to be a bit duller without Ami around.

"Hey, I'll soon be rid of you for good." I heard the familiar voice to my side .

I gave Ami a pout. "Aw you don't mean that." And she probably doesn't, I think the chip her shoulder has gone away slightly the more time we've spent together.

"I think I do." And I think she's lying, but we go back to our usual banter anyway.

"No because I know you love me really."

"Well if you want to fool yourself into believing that, go ahead."

"You just can't admit that you've really fallen for me so you use your anger as a distraction to your true feelings."

She was tittered though she tried to hide it by hitting me lightly on the head with her clip board.

"That was assault!" I gave her the evil Hitachiin smile. "You are so going to pay for that,"

She raised an eyebrow. "No one will blame me since it was self-defense,"

"From what?"

"Emotional assault."

"Oh, so I hurt your feelings?"

"I do have them, you know?" She spoke almost angrily, although from the distant look in her eyes I could tell she was thinking of something else. Not all her anger was entirely directed at me.

"Yeah I know." I was surprised how softly I was speaking.

She gave me a small smile; I think it may be the first she's ever given me. "Most people forget."

It was quiet for a few moments as we both reflected over our time together avoiding each other's eyes. It was too tense and so as usual I cracked a joke to break the tension.

"Though I'm sure about ninety percent of those feelings are anger." Her response was her well perfected eye roll.

"Let's get you checked over then so you can go home, you probably could have gone home a while ago but they're so damn strict about when you're allowed home."

I was given the all clear, finally, and arrangements were made for me to be picked up. Just as Ami was turning to leave I had a sudden thought. This could be the last time I ever saw her, and on impulse I grabbed her arm, and when she turned around expectantly, I had no clue what to say. She gave another smile, seeing my almost embarrassed expression, and ruffled my hair, which I had a feeling was meant to annoy me at first, but turned out to be oddly affectionate.

"Bye Kaoru." And with that she walked out of my life. The mysteries of Ami would remain unknown and I would have to get back on with my life, and hope my idiotic twin hadn't caused too much trouble whilst he was away...


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, bookworm600, cartoonstar, Kyofan101, Stars fall at midnight, I-Think-Me-Needs-Help and HitachiinGirl1 for reviewing. It's great to know what people think otherwise we never know how to improve or whether to continue the story. Reviews are always responded to and taken on board.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

Packing my suitcase took a while. It didn't help that with all the presents I bought for Tamaki made the volume of my stuff at least double to what I came with. I thought if I got lots of presents, he'd forgive me? Maybe? Probably not. He's not one to forgive and forget.

"What are you doing Hikaru?" Haruhi laughed at me jumping up and down on my suitcase in a vain attempt to shut it.

"My-suitcase-has-shrunk. Can't-shut-it." I panted my face red.

Of course, her suitcase has stayed the same size. Lucky thing, she doesn't have this impulse to buy anything and everything she sees.

"I really don't think it's shrunk, you should have packed last night – like I told you to."

In the end I had to go out and buy some rope to bind my suitcase together, which makes us late for the boat ride back to the mainland.

"Great, so we're stuck on this island until the next boat, and then we'll be stuck on the mainland until the next plane 'cos we missed ours." I moaned as I watched the boat pull away from the harbour.

"Don't know why you're so annoyed, this is all your fault! You and you're suitcase. What are we going to do? Tamaki thinks we're going on the 14:35 plane, he's going to go mental!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She looked at me skeptically but I know I can handle Tamaki, if Haruhi still wants to be with me when we get home I wouldn't be too surprised if I flew to the moon.

We sat on the bench by the harbour, hand in hand. We didn't talk; we'd said most of what needed to be said last night. We just stared out the sea, looking at the faint outline of the mainland on the horizon. We watched the clouds move by, birds flying from mast to mast, cawing to their mate.

Boats left and arrived at the docks, and an hour later the next boat to the mainland arrives. I stand up and carry mine and Haruhi's luggage across the rickety wooden pathway. She nervously pulls herself up, and follows me with a fake smile.

"I'll ring Tamaki. Yes, he'll be fine with it." She fumbled around in her bag for her ancient mobile phone. Her face turned into a deep frown as she furiously jabbed buttons with her finger. "Come on! Work! You stupid phone! I need you to work. Now."

In true 'Hikaru-style' I came to the rescue. I flipped my phone out for my pocket, dropping the suitcases. In an attempt to be smooth, I leapt and tried to catch my phone, tripping over my suitcase and knocking my phone into the water.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my neck, wondering how we were going to contact Tamaki now. But Haruhi put on her smile again, picked up her suitcase and walked onto the boat as if she hasn't got a care in the world. I followed her, and we sat down on the deck.

"I'll try again Hikaru, my phone's always doing this." She kept pressing buttons like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll could get you a new one. I'm gonna have to go to the phone shop anyway I guess!"

A smile spreads across her face as the screen on her phone lights up.

"Tamaki? You there?"

"Haruhi? You on your way? I'm waiting! Did you get on the boat okay?"

"Yes, Tamaki, we're going to ge-" The line crackles and cuts off. I guess we'll have some explaining to do.

**Haruhi's POV**

I could run. I could face up to it. But all those ideas made my stomach churn. I couldn't just act like nothing had happened? Could I? Lying only made things worse, I had to be honest but I was scared and I don't want to hurt him. Because in my heart of hearts I knew I liked them both but I was so confused over who to choose, and I'd tried to make that clear to Hikaru last night. There's good which I love and the bad which I could deal with, after all accepting someone's faults is how to keep a relationship and really, I didn't deserve either of them.

After we tiredly pulled through passport security I felt all the emotions running through me. I was sad the holiday was over, me and Hikaru's private time was finished and this was probably the last time abroad for me for a while. And then again there was the overwhelming happiness of being back in the place I was familiar with and people had the same customs and language as me. There was the anxiety that make me feel sick and my churn. Because in a few moments I'm going to see Tamaki. And I have no idea what to do.

"Haruhi!" Came the shout of the blonde I'd been dreading and also pining to see. But before I could say anything and gush my apologies, he hugged me so hard I think I may have forgotten how to breathe. I smiled because his happy go lucky one was so infectious.

He breathed a message into my ear "I've missed you so much."

Here he was blissfully unaware that I've been having an affair, he's so innocent. He doesn't know and I can only begin to picture the look on his face if I told him. To my surprise I a tear drops from my eye, just a small one but it's still a tear, and it shows something though I'm not sure what. And then he says three words which surprise me beyond belief but really I should have seen it coming.

"I love you. I mean with you being away I began to realise-"

And the only thing I can think to say is.

"I know." Why am I so bad with emotions? At least it's honest.

I heard Hikaru coughing and we separated and headed out to an awaiting car as a butler took our suitcases into the boot. Tamaki was shooting me confused and hurt looks, he looked like a kicked puppy, Hikaru's eyebrow is cocked upwards and a frown on his face. Great I've ended up hurting them both, just like I thought I would. I mouth 'later' to Hikaru and rest my head against the window and stare at the road until my eye lids begin to get heavier and my thoughts wandered before I knew it I was being rustled awake and into ... the twins house?

I tried to meet Tamaki's eye but he purposely looked away and as usual Tamaki hid his hurt beneath a smile and bellowed "We're back!" As streamers and balloons were thrown in our faces and a huger banner with the words 'welcome back' adorned the ceiling. Food is spread around the room on tables and the decorations are exuberant to say the least, the host club never does go by halves. The host club stood in front of us, Kaoru and Honey with huge grins on their face, Mori with a small smile that you would miss if you weren't looking enough for it and Kyoya with his usual indifference. And even though it was way over the top I felt so happy to be back where I belong. Not that I'll admit that to anyone.

And suddenly I'm nearly knocked over by a very happy Honey. "I've missed you so much haru-chan! Don't go away again for a while, kay?" I ruffled his hair and can't help but smile as he hands me Usa-chan, his most beloved item. Mori was hovering protectively over his cousin's shoulder, as usual, but he leaned over and patted my head which I knew to be the equivalent of a hug from Mori. Meanwhile Kaoru and Hikaru talked and held onto each other like there was no tomorrow and I was just glad there together again. Even if they all annoy me till I want to hurt them, often badly, I really did love them.

Kyoya stood in the background his smug smile and glinting glasses hiding his eyes which show his actual emotions. As Honey and Mori pulled away to greet Hikaru he walked over and I can tell he is looking me right in the eye, even if I can't see his. I feel like a tiny fish caught in a pond with a shark.

"According to my sources you had a very pleasant time. Perhaps you even got a little too…"

He pulled a hand up to adjust his glasses and I gulped nervously.

"…Carried away. You should know better Haruhi, I suggest you choose wisely in the future. But otherwise it's good to have you back."

Oh shit he knows. Kyoya does like to know everything though and I should have known he'd check up on me and Hikaru with his 'sources'. He does have a point I can't hold it off much longer, I have some decisions to make.

**Kaoru's POV**

It had been one hell of a morning, I can tell you. Organising a last minute party, Tamaki was all up for it, he seemed to have forgotten his threat to ban me and Hikaru from the host club, he was too excited about Haruhi coming back. We decided just the host club, just having a night in, and no alcohol after what happened last time. It took a while to persuade Haruhi's father to let her stay the night too, but after a few arguments and a bit of… bribery, he finally agreed. But it was all worth it seeing Hikaru again and catching up on all the things I'd missed, there were a few photos shown and a brief outline of what they did. But quite vague, I guess they're tired after travelling. We don't talk for too long though as most of our night is going to spent watching movies.

The room is comfy and has an almost cosy feeling about it. With a fireplace and sofa wrapped in blankets and cushions. Our rooms change as often as the latest trends, so mother can stay on top with all her friends when they come to visit. And so we settled down on our sofa, I leant my head against Hikaru's shoulder whilst he is leant against Haruhi who in turn is curled against Tamaki. Honey sat with a pillow to his chest, Kyoya upright and attentive, his usual knowing look is there. Whilst Mori slips in the lion King that Honey insisted on watching. It's a good film and it makes us all feel whole again. The host club with two members missing wasn't the same. Tamaki hasn't been the same without Haruhi and I've only felt like half a person. But there was something still upsetting our groups balance and this tension came from Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru.

The look in Hikaru's eyes is one I recognise from the time we've spend together: jealousy and anger. Directed at the snuggling couple next to him, usually with this look on his face he would burst and shout but he is sat that there brooding and that scared me. I had always known him to have feelings for Haruhi but never has he looked so fierce about it. It's then I noticed his hand secretly clutched to Haruhi's, tucked away out of sight, and the pieces start to come together.

"You okay." The concern is laced in there loud and clear.

He answered honestly "No."

I give him the 'go on' stare.

"Tell you later." And with that he ignored any more questions related to his behaviour. So I gave up and just concentrated on the film.

"I love that film!" Exclaimed Honey as the ending credits roll. "So what's next?"

But we all already know, Tamaki's favourite movie which he insisted on watching every time we held a movie night, but it was tradition and he's the boss. So he slid in Phantom of the Opera and we all got ready for him to bring out the tissues and cry, as he did every time. By now I'd seen the film so much that I usually fell asleep half way through, but today I almost feel sorry for the phantom. And I think of Ami, so far I've tried to keep my mind off her but something just brings it back. Anything from the soppy film to the shouts of a little girl to a laugh that sounds a bit like hers. And it was frustrating.

The thoughts seem to stop any hopes of sleep, so as I heard the sobs of Tamaki draw to an end I decided to put on a final film, something that'll have nothing to do with Ami. Ahhhh… Final Destination 3 should work. I disentangled myself from Hikaru and the opening music can be softly heard. I took a quick scan round the room and checked to see who's awake; Honey and the dark lord are the only two asleep and it was pretty comical listening to Kyoya of all people snore.

In the end I drift off to sleep with the images of girls exploding in sunbeds somewhere at the back of my mind. Most importantly though I'm next to the person I couldn't live without.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me and Jo haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. We have many excuses that I'm sure you all don't want to hear, so we shall go forth with the chapter. We hope people are still interested in this fanfiction and thank you to everyone who has followed this story whether since the beginning or just recently.**

**Thank you to Gingiie666, cartoonstar, stars fall at midnight, iridescent bookworm, Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono, I-think-me-needs-help and Mina Hoshi for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

"Hikaru! Stop fidgeting!" Kaoru looked up from his newspaper, glaring at me. He's at the other end of the large plush sofa to me, and every time I move his face frowned.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just can't seem to get comfortable on this sofa. Is it new?"

"No Hikaru." He sighed, obviously exasperated. "We've had this sofa since we were five, its vintage! What's going on with you?"

The problem… the problem. The problem was that I was nervous. Well, not nervous, but anxious and terrified. Haruhi had called this morning from Tamaki's phone and said she was going to be coming round this afternoon and that we needed to talk. At this point, I dropped my phone into the tank of tropical fish in mine and Kaoru's room. I texted her (from my new phone, that's 2 new phones in one week!) that my phone cut off for some reason, and that I'll see her later. I decided that I don't want to think about what she's going to say, though despite that all I've done since this morning was think about it.

I thought it could go one of two ways: worst case scenario would be that she said she didn't want to be with me because Tamaki meant more to her and she loved him and our relationship was just a crazy holiday fling and that we should forget about it. Then our friendship would become awkward and I'd never talk to her again.

But I was hoping for something a little better than that. The best thing she could say would be that she said our fling in Greece had really meant something to her and that she didn't want it to end and that she had broken it off with Tamaki so she could be with me. Then Tamaki probably would never talk to me, but we weren't that close anyway… He wouldn't just chuck me out the Host Club again right?

Kaoru sighed and finally put down his newspaper, looking me in the eyes.  
>"Hikaru are you alright, you haven't spoken much since Greece?" Trust Kaoru to know something's wrong, he probably already knows what's going on, but hasn't mentioned anything.<p>

"Not really… Kaoru, something happened in Greece." I sighed leaning my head back against the sofa, and massaging my temples, ever since we'd got back my head seemed to be constantly beating like a drum, as if my body was purposely trying to annoy me.

Kaoru suddenly smiled out me, his big smile that I only ever see him do when it's just us two, his smile that doesn't hint at being fake or cheeky, it's his brotherly smile, and it seemed almost sad.

"Hikaru, I know something's going on with you and Haruhi and I thought something might happen for a while now," his smile grew a little sadder, "I've known, I think perhaps before even you did that you liked her."

I stared at Kaoru for a while unsure what to say or think before I shuffled over and leant against his shoulder, smelling his familiar smell, similar and yet distinctly different to mine.

"I don't know what to do Kaoru…" I muttered, "I don't know if she likes me as much as I like her, I don't know if what happened in Greece even meant as much to her as it did to me, I don't know if she still wants to be with Tamaki and I kind of can't help but feel like Greece was a dream, like it never happened."

Kaoru chuckled, and I sat up, poking my tongue out at him.

"You sound so melodramatic; I mean since when did we join a soap opera?" I scowled back in reply. "But seriously Hikaru just go after Haruhi if you want her, although why you had to do it once she started going out with Senpai I don't know, and if she rejects you I want you to promise me you won't give up like it's the end of the world, we can all meet someone we really truly want to be with, no matter how many trials it takes."

"Now who's being melodramatic?" I asked my twin, not avoiding any opportunity to tease him after his attack, "Anyway why are you suddenly giving speeches about love and whatnot, what made you such an expert… unless oooh!"

"What?" asked Kaoru, feigning innocence.

"You met a girl didn't you?" I said grinning, why I hadn't seen it before I'm not sure, I must have been too wrapped up in my own thoughts, and although Kaoru was shaking his head his cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink. "So what's her name? Where'd you meet her? How pretty is she? What's she like?"

"She's called Ami and I met her at the hospital and she pretends to be really scary." I laugh at my brother's reply.

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has long black hair and pretty blue eyes and a nurse's uniform-" I wiggled my eyebrows at that and Kaoru gave me a 'don't go there' look.

"So what do you know? We've both fallen for peasants! What will mother say?"

Kaoru snorted. "Mother will not care; as long as she can dress them up like dolls I think she'll be fine."

I glanced quickly at the clock, and nearly had a heart attack as I noticed the time.

"Kaoru, Haruhi's supposed to be here any minute!"

"I'll clear out then," He muttered, I open my mouth to protest, before realising this was one of those things I just had to do alone, "I'm going out, good luck, don't say anything too stupid."

I smiled and hugged him tightly before watching him go off, probably to stalk that girl he fancies. Without Kaoru the room feels empty and too hot and I began to pace around. Eventually I leaned out of the window for a bit of air. I breathed in deeply, thankful for the cool breeze caressing my cheeks, helping me to calm down. I stare out across the city, looking at all the classic oriental buildings scattered amongst the tall modern skyscrapers that shape the skyline.

Bzzzz….Bzzzzz…..

My phone rang from my pocket and I pulled it out at arm's length, out of the window so I could see who was calling. The glare of the sunshine hit my screen reflecting into my eyes and almost blinded me, causing my hands to slip from the phone and the phone to tumble into the street below.

All I could do was watch it fall, but then I saw someone strolling beneath me towards my apartment block, right underneath the falling phone. I panicked, worried that my phone would hit the passing pedestrian and I'd get sued for thousands!

"Hey! Whose is this phone?" I heard Haruhi's voice from the street. Oh my God. I'd hit my possible future girlfriend on the head with a phone. Tamaki would kill me if she gt injured.

"Haruhi?" I screamed back down.

"Hikaru, I could've guessed! I caught your phone, I'll be right up." I laughed, glad that Haruhi was okay and that I didn't have to buy another phone. I fixed myself a drink of tea, and offered one to Haruhi once she came up, who declined.

"So I told him, 'I'm sorry Tamaki, I just can't do this anymore, I have to study!" She did hand gestures to emphasise her point, and had wide eyes and a loud voice. She wasn't really acting like herself, but after a break up with The Womanizer, she was probably shaken up. "But you know, I was thinking, we could now date in secret."

I coughed tea down my jumper making her chuckle, also making her look seriously sexy.  
>"What?" I spluttered, finally, "I love what we have Haruhi, and I'd love for it to continue, but I don't just want us to be secret, I want us to be a proper couple."<p>

"We will be a proper couple, just without anyone knowing…" Her sexy face drooped, her smile wilted into a frown.

"We can't hide forever just because you're afraid of Tamaki." I grasped her hand in mine, showing that I supported her. But I couldn't just be something in the background of her life. "I think this could be special Haruhi."

"And I do too but…" she hesitated, "It's not that I'm afraid of Tamaki…"

"Are you ashamed of me?" I am shocked and I stare into her beautiful round eyes, trying to pry the truth out of her.

"I just think that we shouldn't shock Tamaki," I gave a puzzled look, she continued, "Be honest with yourself Hikaru, this was just a heat of the moment thing, it might not go anywhere, so I think we should just see if there could be something between us before we tell everyone. Just try this out. You and me."

She had a point. Not the best argument, but if it meant I could be with her, then I'd go with it I supposed.

"So…we're a couple now?" I ask, still not quite knowing where she was going with it all.

"If that's what you want, then yes. We are a couple."

I moved towards her closing the gap between us, my trousers slightly squeaked on the leather sofa, making me cringe. She bowed her head in thought, but I lifted up her chin with my hand and got her to look me in the eye.

"It's definitely what I want." I leaned in further and touched my lips to hers.

**Haruhi's POV**

Earlier that day I gathered all the members of the host club, except Hikaru and Tamaki, at my apartment, I felt I needed to be honest with them.

"So I need to tell you guys something," I had said, finally summoning up the courage after a silence and more exclamations over my so called commoner dwelling. "Whilst I was in Greece-"

"Haruhi we all know you're having an affair with Hikaru, I had a girl keeping tabs on you during your stay," said a slightly amused Kaoru. "It was obvious," He added as an afterthought.

I took a moment to wonder who the girl was, briefly considering that creepy stalker Hikaru had gained, before noticing the expressions of the people around me. None of them even seemed concerned, except Mori who was glaring at the floor.

"Mori are you alright?" I asked, wondering what could be upsetting the usually calm Mori.

"It's because you haven't had anything to say in this whole fanfiction, isn't it?" Asked Kaoru fearfully.

Mori shook his head, looking at me as he spoke "I'm worried."

"Takashi is worried about what's going to happen now Haru chan has to pick between Tama chan and Hika chan," Clarified Honey.

"Yeah," Cut in Kaoru, who was lounging on the sofa "If you break it to Tamaki then you'll probably scar him forever, after all he broke the spell he has with the host club so he could go out with you."

He received many a strange look from this statement.

"Never mind. And if you dump Hikaru then he might never trust anyone again. You're the first person to come into our world Haruhi, what if you're the last?"

What have I done? I thought, with all the guilt of the past few weeks coming to the surface again.

Kyoya what do you think?" I asked the shadow King who was scribbling on his clipboard. "What are you writing on there?"

Kyoya quickly turned the clipboard upside down onto the table next to him. "Oh, this and that," He said vaguely, "The main problem at hand here is your situation, usually I wouldn't care either way, but I personally think you should choose Tamaki."

"What about Hikaru!" Interrupted a defensive Kaoru, who did not see why his twin should lose out.

Kyoya continued as though Kaoru had not spoken "Tamaki will have no one to turn to if you break up with him, he shall take it very harshly and may disband the host club, where as Hikaru has Kaoru to rely on."

"But doesn't Tama Chan have you?" chimed in Honey.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Can you really see me comforting anyone?"

Haruhi tried to picture a sympathetic Kyoya who was hugging a crying Tamaki and saying gently 'there there', but it didn't quite come together.

There was a silence before Honey had spoken up softly "Maybe you shouldn't think about what everyone else wants Haru chan, but what you want."

"What a ridiculous notion!" Said Kyoya from behind his clipboard, who clearly did not consider my opinion too important.

I ignored Kyoya and thought. What did I want? I loved both the boys for different reasons. Something drew me to Hikaru, but the thought of anything hurting Tamaki made me shrivel up inside. But thing was, I had already been selfish enough creating this mess, I needed to think of something that would leave both of them happy.

And that's when I thought, why not?

"If I can't pick between them. I'll just have to date both of them!"

I heard Kaoru say something along the lines of "For an intelligent girl, she comes up with really stupid ideas" but I was already too caught up in my idea to listen.

I had already talked to Hikaru and I feel bad about lying to him, but after talking to the host club I see I can't choose between them, and it wouldn't be fair on either of them. So now I just had to get Tamaki to agree to pretty much the same thing.

**Kaoru's POV**

The hospital towered before me, white, spotless and foreboding. It wasn't that it was a large; in fact it was rather small seeing as only the rich could afford to go there, it just had that atmosphere to it. Or maybe it was my imagination. I began to wonder why I was here of all places. But I really did have no one to talk to; Haruhi, Tamaki and Hikaru were all involved. So for the first time in my life I couldn't talk to my twin about a problem. Kyoya was bias, because although he denied it, he was very fond of Tamaki. And Mori and Honey preferred talking amongst themselves. I needed an outsider's opinion and I was very limited when it came to that.

So taking a deep breath in, I walked into the hospital trying to decide how to play it: calm and arrogant? No, that would just drive her away. Humble and kind? Yeah right. I had no chance to make up my mind as my feet betrayed me and I was already in front of the desk at reception; I cleared my throat to catch the receptionist's attention.

"Hello, I am Kaoru Hitachiin." I made sure put an emphasis on the surname. "And I would like to visit a nurse called Ami, though I'm not sure what her last name is."

The receptionist raised her eyebrows, and sighed. "You cannot visit a nurse whilst she's working, and I cannot give out any of her information, it's confidential."

"It's urgent." I nodded, trying to seem as serious as possible.

"Sorry sir, I cannot support your stalking, please leave before I call security."

"Hey! Who are you calling a stalker?" I was preparing myself to explain the exact situation with as much references to my world famous mother as possible, when I spotted Ami out of the corner of my eye. "Don't think this is the last of me!" I narrowed my eyes at her before half running to Ami, trying to reach her but still trying to seem cool.

"Ami!"

She turned around, and for a moment I was worried that she would yell at me and call me a stalker, but instead she broke into a smile. "Ahh look who turned up, like a bad penny."

"Yeah it's me," I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, even though I choose to come see her I felt suddenly shy and awkward, I tried to banish that as much as possible, "where are you headed to now? If it's your lunch break I could treat you to something?" I trailed off.

She looked at me suspiciously and I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Eh, why not."

I simply smiled at her, choosing not to start any banter. I'd found myself thinking about her a lot since I left the hospital, which made me nervous but I was trying not to let that show. I took her to one of the less expensive restaurants I'd eaten at before with the family, but still she looked nervously at the price list.

"Are you sure this is alright? I don't want to feel indebted to you or anything."

"It's nothing," I said waving an arm. And it really was, it was strange sometimes to think of what it would be like to have to worry about money. We ordered the food, with her glancing at the clock every few minutes.

"I have to be back on shift in an hour," she explained, "so have you been staying out of trouble without me to help?"

I smirked. "Who me? Getting into trouble, never."

"Right," She answered, mirroring my smirk, "so why did you ask me out to lunch?" she balanced an elbow on the table and leaned into her hand sending me a suspicious look, "is this a date?"

I thought it over, wondering why Ami insisted on thinking everyone had ulterior motives, even if I maybe slightly did. "Only if you want it to be."

"Let's just stay friends for now," I nodded, if that was what she was comfortable with, it was nice to have an actual name for our relationship. "I mean I know you're secretly in love with me and all that but-" I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, and she kicked me under the table in retort.

"So how are things with Hikaru?"

I picked up my glass of water and smiled into it, it was almost as if she could read my mind. "I kind of came to you about that for advice actually. All my friends are involved with the situation, and I wanted someone else's opinion, and the only person I could really think of was you." And with that I went onto describe the whole affair and the delicate structure of the host club in between bites of food.

At the end of my babble I looked to see if she was still listening and she was, she seemed pretty interested actually. "Sorry for unloading that on you." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I have to listen to a lot of stuff as nurse, and I guess we're friends now so, friends share," I smiled at that, it was so long since I'd had a friend out of the host club, and I'd definitely never had a friend I didn't share with Hikaru, it was a strange thought. "That girl, Haruhi, needs to make up her mind though; it's not fair to lead other people in a relationship even if you think you're protecting them,"

She had that strange tone to her voice that she got sometimes, like she was talking from past experience, I figured it was best not to ask seeing as she could get so defensive.

"I think you should confront Haruhi and get her to choose, get Tamaki and Hikaru to agree that whoever she chooses they'll try not to create too much tension at this club thing, you sound like you're all good friends so you don't want to let this come between that."

I took on board her advice and started to consider how I'd use it to put a plan of action into place when Ami saw the time and a stream of profanities came streaming out her mouth, causing her to receive glares from nearby scandalised diners.

"I'm going to be late for my shift!" She said standing up abruptly, I quickly paid and we left in a hurry. "If I run I may get there on time." She muttered.

"Wait, before you run, here's my phone number." I took out a business card from my pocket, I always carried them around, you never know when you might need one.

She gave me a look I'd seen before, from both her and Haruhi, a 'damn you rich people' one.

"Thanks for the meal, I had a surprisingly good time." She reached up and gave me a quick hug, just long enough for me to smell the waft of apples. Next thing I knew she was racing down the street and I had a stupid smile on my face.


End file.
